Summing Up The Stars
by Sabam
Summary: Rinoa's life is perfect;Boyfriends,make-up and money.Her only insignificant pests are her two brothers however,when a certain Squall Leonheart shows up to live with her for a whole year things might get a little hectic. *AU-Squinoa*
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 in any way shape or form… It is the property and great art of SQUARESOFT.

_Summary: Rinoa is a typical, rich teenage girl living in a materialistic world.  Cell phones, make up, movie stars and cars.  Popular among guys and idolized by girls she thinks she's living a great life.  Her only insignificant problems are her two brothers however she's about to experience one more._

_Note: This will always be in someone's POV.  In this chapter, it's Squall's._

Chapter I 

I paced around my jeep endlessly.  The collar of my shirt was itchy, not to mention tight and I felt like a genuine loser in my black dress pants.  I licked my dry, cracked lips nervously and looked at my watch.  Noon… They're expecting me now.  

This was stupid, I was 19 and I could very well take care of myself.  However, the council had decided that until Garden was rebuilt I would live with a temporary foster family.

Foster family my ass.  General Caraway himself was a respectable man, I've got nothing against the guy but… His wife, 'angel' and two twerps I could do without.

Well… I guess I could start by the beginning.  I'm Leonheart, a 19 year old that was given the position of Commander of Balamb Garden.  Of course I was thrilled… Who wouldn't be?  I would finally get to leave Esthar and, not to mention, my father Laguna.  However, plans slightly shifted.

When good old 'Dad' (that was sarcasm by the way) went to visit the building plans for Balamb Garden, there was a terrorist attack on the frame of the structure, killing not only the workers but my last remaining parent.

The World Council agreed that I should have a guardian until Balamb Garden was complete.  General Caraway was chosen as the ideal man for the job.  So that's why I'm here.

The Council said I'd be staying with him for a year.  A year… A whole fucking year.  This must be some sort of survival test.  A year spent with an ex-bar singer, a rich chick and two monkeys?  Yeah, that must be it… A survival test.

I inhaled and exhaled, trying to keep the nervousness down.  My only hope now resided in Hyne, the almighty goddess herself.  I stepped onto the decorative cobblestone path.  Hmm… If his wife did the exterior decoration, I just hoped she had a little more taste for the inside.  

I knocked once and stood up straight.  No slouching in front of military figures, I learnt that the hard way.  I wouldn't want Caraway to make me do push-ups on the first day now, would I?

A plump lady answered the door; she was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse.  Julia?  Wow, didn't know Caraway like these types.

"Leonheart?" She asked in a thick southern accent, the type that resides in Winhill… The type of accents I make fun of.

"Yes, that would be me." I replied as politely as possible, biting the inside of my mouth as not to burst out laughing.

"Ah!" She gave off a deep, belly laugh, "We've been expecting you. I'm Joan, the one and only maid."

I grinned helplessly… a nanny.  Now I have a nanny.  "Pleasure to meet you."

She ushered me inside and I looked about.  The entry hall was quite impressive, a huge chandelier was hanging from the cathedral ceiling and the large room opened up to an immense spiraling staircase.  Pretty nice…

Caraway came from an eastern doorway that, I assumed, lead to a living room.  

"Squall, nice to see you." He smiled sympathetically; no doubt he thought I was still affected by my father's death.

A woman followed his footsteps; she had a delicate figure and long, dark, sweeping hair.  So Caraway did have good taste.

"Hello, sir." I greeted politely, "Ma'am."

"No need of the formalities, Squall." Julia reassured me, "Besides, you'll be living here for a year."

Oh quit reminding me lady… "Thank you." I try to smile thankfully.

"Joan, please do me a favor and get the boys and Rinoa." Caraway ordered the nanny.

She just nodded and hobbled away.  "So, Leonheart, as soon as you meet everyone we'll show you around the house." The general grinned and shook my hand; "It's really a pleasure for us to have you in our household… Even if it is only for a short time."

A short time?  You call a year short?  Good Hyne, are you crazy? "It is an honor to be accepted into your household, sir." I tried to smile as pleasantly as possible.

Suddenly, two boys entered the room from the same door their father entered in.

The tall one was about twelve, had short black hair and was wearing shorts and a hooded sweater, "Hey, I'm Michael." He held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Squall." I shook his hand, not too hyperactive for a kid.  I found the other pulling on my pant leg because he was so short.

"I'm Stuart!" He grinned in all his bowl-cut glory.

"Uh, hi." I grinned.  He couldn't be older then seven.

A woofing noise was heard and a German Shepard dog sped into the room.  "Angelo!" Stuart ran up to him and scratched him behind the ears.

"That's our dog." The older kid said.  As if I couldn't guess.  

Joan waddled back into the room, "Rinoa'll be here soon." She smiled.

"Well, what is she doing?" Caraway asked impatiently.

"Looking for her science textbook." Joan replied, hiding a smile.

Michael snorted, "Third one she's lost this term."

Stuart giggled helplessly; Julia bit her lip and looked at her husband inquisitively.  He just groaned.

Without prior notice, what I assumed to be Rinoa bounced in the room, "Hey." She breathed.

 She was… Wow.  Wearing jeans and a sweater was what I knew they called an angel.  She had her make-up nicely done and everything.  The type of girls you only find in mansions.

I tried to look unaffected… Yeah, laugh at me if you will, but it's really hard to look unaffected when something like her walks in a room.  

I felt like saying something like, "Hey, nice jeans." But I shut my mouth in the fear that Caraway would castrate me.

"Hi." I said rather stupidly.  I never was good at breaking the ice.  

"Uh, hi." She replied.  

"Find your textbook?" Michael asked tauntingly at his sister.

Her jaw clenched immediately, "No… I didn't… Mikey… why?"

"I bet with Stu that you'd be stupid enough to lose another one this term.  So are you?"

Her eyes shot out electric signals and she was about to open her mouth when Caraway stepped in, "Enough.  Mikey, show a bit of respect and Rinoa will you stop losing your textbooks."

Her mouth snapped shut and Mikey grinned triumphantly at her.  Julia gave off a forceful, nervous laugh, "Well, shall we give you the tour of the house, Squall?"  

"Yes, that would be great." I agreed and spotted from the corner of my eye, Rinoa mouthing 'I'm going to kill you.' to her beloved brother and his response was a grimace.  

The house was huge.  Vast hallways, beautifully decorated rooms, an indoor pool… I didn't even have that in Esthar.

"That's my room." Stuart pointed excitedly, "If you want, you can come play with our toys anytime you want."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me further in the hallway, "That's our play room though… We have a PS2, an XBOX and a GameCube!  Come, come!  Race against me in a racing game!"

He pulled me into the room.  I soon found out the room had satellite television.  The older kid followed us solemnly.  I began to wonder… What was wrong with that kid anyways?

I raced against Stuart… Actually, I was told to call him 'Stu' all afternoon.  Now, my dignity might disappear with the next sentence: The kid beat me at everything we played.  The older kid just sat back and watched… Not saying a thing.

"Mikey!" I heard a shriek ring through the halls.

Rinoa stomped in the room and I turned around.  She seemed surprised to see me there.  She cleared her throat and mumbled an apology.  Then turned to the kid, "Come here." 

"It wasn't me." He replied.

"Never said it was…" She said in an over-sweet way, "Now come here."

"Beat you!" Stuart cried out loud and my attention returned to the racing game that I had neglected as she had walked in the room.

"It wasn't me." Michael repeated.

Rinoa glared at him, "You don't get it do you?  I need that book."

I seemed to completely disappear from the room as the natural course of things took their place in the household.  

Michael stood up and shouted back angrily, "Why do you always blame me?  I didn't take your freaking textbook!"

"Then who did?" Rinoa seemed better at keeping her composure, "Your imaginary friend?"

"I hate you!" Michael screamed and then he put on a tone of mockery, "Maybe _Jake_ took it!"

"I highly doubt it." Her jaw clenched.

"Oh that's right… The idiot doesn't know how to read." Michael grinned triumphantly.

"And you do?" She smirked as her brother fell into the trap and she imitated his reading skills, "Th-the d-d-d-og jum-ju-jumps."

"Shut up!" Michael spat back.

I continued to stare in awe when finally they noticed me there.  Yeah… Hi, I'm the guy that'll be living with you for a whole year.  Well … that's what I felt like saying anyways.

Michael stuck out his tongue, "Good job, Rinoa.  Way to make a first impression."

His response was a nasty glare and then she turned to me, "Welcome to the Caraway Heartilly household… What you have just witnessed is a weak argument, over the months they will continue to get worse until I finally kill the little bastard." Then she turned on her heel and left.

Now I might not be good at predicting things… But I had the tingling feeling that things were already starting to go downhill.

Sammy-Chan: Tee hee hee… I hoped you liked the first story… I haven't gotten the basic plot line of this story yet however I promise you more… If you like it that it.  So please review and judging by the comments in the reviews I shall henceforth decide whether to keep going or if this story just isn't interesting.  Well, see ya later!  Bye bye!

Beta's Note: Wow! They swear around a kid that's seven… Interesting… You know, kids like that tend to imitate what they hear… I should know… Trust me.  You should write that. Yes, it was a suggestion. And onto point number 2: _Punctuation Is Your Friend_.  Commas, periods and ellipses' are your friends. Don't be afraid… They don't bite… Or at least not to my knowledge… *Gives a big, toothy grin* Anyways, I gots bio and French to do. Talk to ya later. Oh yeah! Before I forget, what does the title have to do with the story?


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 it is the property of SQUARESOFT.

Point of View: Rinoa Chapter II 

****

****

****

"I think you should have remembered your manners." Joan told me and shook her head in amusement, "Now we look like a freak show… Not a family."

I brushed a few locks of hair out of my eyes, "Give me a break, Jo." I always called her Jo… Ever since I was a little girl. "The guy is going to live with us for a whole year.  You're telling me that, in one whole year, Stu isn't going wake up at midnight announcing, he just pissed his bed.  That, in one whole year, Mikey isn't going to come home with a crack in his skull.  Or maybe, that I will restrain myself from hitting him for 365 days?  Or worse; you think he won't witness my parents cuddling each other or… Or… Ok, whatever." I rolled my eyes, not wanting that thought to continue.

In response, Joan coughed.  So I continued, "We _are _a freak show!"

"Ok… But um…" She tried to put in.

I interrupted her, "He might as well start adapting now, no?  It'll be an even bigger shock when he learns that daily life is much more chaotic."

I opened the pantry and fumbled for some chocolate chip cookies and emerged victorious.

Joan was trying to hide a smile, then, finally, she spoke up, "But… He is quite cute don't you think?" And she giggled.

I chuckled, "_Very_ cute…"

A tall, brown haired figure immerged from the kitchen doorway.  "So, I'm _cute_, huh?" His voice withheld neither amusement nor anger.

I nearly fainted when I felt the heat rush to my cheeks in embarrassment.  Oh Hyne… He was listening?  I saw Joan turn away in laughter and I nearly wanted to take after her with a butcher knife.

"Yes…" I replied.  Oh Hyne I am such an idiot, "You could pass."  Pass?  Pass what?  Why am I such a dumbass?

He merely shrugged, "That doesn't sound fair."

What?  Not fair?  I think my present situation is a lot more unfair then yours!  "Well what?  Need an ego boost?" The irritation was ringing in my voice.

He shrugged again and muttered disgustedly, "Cute…"

I scoffed at him, "That's right… Were you expecting something more?"

I was on my own freaking territory; who the hell did he think he was?  There was no way I'd be intimidated.

"As a matter a fact, no. I wasn't expecting anything at all and I'd rather get nothing compared to being called… _Cute_."

My jaw clenched, if he wasn't expecting anything then why didn't he just save me a helluva lot of trouble and shut his trap!  This 'relationship' was already getting off to a bad start.

"Well, if you like this better I found you really hot when you had your mouth shut!" I made the sarcasm as apparent as I could and offered him a cookie.

This seemed too much for Joan as she shuffled out of the room in hysterics.  He smirked back, took up on the offer and left.

I let out a sigh of relief.  If this is what it would be like for a whole year… I just didn't know what I would do… Nor how I would survive.

***

I lifted the couch cushions, opened cupboards, crouched down in a closet… I looked everywhere and couldn't find the bulky, green, hard-cover text book I'd been looking for… And I'd been looking for three hours and counting.

This was getting ridiculous… I could just buy another one.  Then I cringed at the thought of why I wouldn't buy another one.  That textbook contained all my notes, diagrams and most importantly the idiot-proof tabs that indicated important points of the itinerary that we had to study for…

The exam was in a week … this was great.  Just freaking great.  I was going to die.

I whimpered slightly and Joan sighed.  "Are you sure you left it right there?" She pointed at my working area.

"Positive!  I tell you its Mikey!" I accused.  Honestly, I didn't feel all that great blaming everything on him; but half the time he _was_ the culprit.

My searching buddy sighed once more and slapped her forehead, "And why would he steal it?"

"Because… Because…" I fumbled for an excuse and finally I found one.  A pitiful one but an excuse nonetheless, "Because he hates me!  He wants to make my life a living hell!  It's just what brothers _do_!  If you want to learn his true motives then ask him yourself!"

I fumed at the very thought that my brother had indeed been in my room and not only that but snooping around as well.  I was going to kill the little bastard.

"Ok… He obviously didn't stash the evidence here so I'm looking elsewhere." I stated and left my messy room.

My destination: my brother's room… The stupid little brat must've hid it underneath his bed… I guess at that point I was hoping I wouldn't have to go in his underwear drawer.

I entered cautiously and stepped in between the soccer ball, soccer uniform and the scattered laundry.  Good Hyne… His room was even more disgusting than mine… And that's saying something.

I let out a groan of repulsion and got on all fours.  I peeped under is bed … Lint, candy wrappers, clothes and… Oh, ew!  An actual half-eaten chocolate bar!  That's just nasty.

I felt someone pat me on the shoulder and, under the shock of being caught poking around in my brother's room, I smacked my head on the frame of the bed.  I let out an anguished cry and looked up to my aggressor.

Who else?  Mr. Squall Leonheart.  "Yeah, what?" I snapped, my dignity was vanishing with every glimpse I got of that man.

"Is this what you're looking for?" He held in his hand my science textbook.

My eyes bulged, "Where'd you find it?"

"In what was about to become my sock drawer… In the guest bedroom." He replied simply, "Maybe you should… Tie it around your ankle or something."

I bounced back on two feet, snatched the book away and muttered, "I'm going to kill the little chimpanzee."

"Uh … Good luck and you're welcome!" He cried out sarcastically.

I stopped in my tracks, breathed deeply and turned around to face him, "Thank you… For finding my book… And giving it back." The words forcefully rolled off my tongue.

He nodded, "Good… Now try it without looking constipated."

Is he giving a lesson on manners?  Why I ought to… "Excuse me?"

"I heard that can give you wrinkles…" He continued. "Wouldn't wanna ruin your pretty face."

What the hell?  Was that sarcasm?  He better not be trying to hit on me or I'll… "I doubt you'd care either or." 

"You're right, I shouldn't care.  I'm just looking out for every guy on this planet.  I mean, if some dude tries to get you for the money at least when you dump him he won't have regrets about dating and screwing an ugly bitch."

I could only gape and then the universal words of defense escaped my mouth, "Fuck you!"

"Dinner!" A voice called from downstairs.

I looked back at him and hissed, "Yeah, we'll finish this later."

"No problem, your place or mine?" He snickered.

***

"Dibs on the pork chop!" Stu cried out.

"Dibs?  What're you seven?" The words of stupidity left my mouth.

He looked up at me and blinked, "Um… Yes."

I could hear Squall choking on his salad in fits of laughter.  I mentally slapped myself; of course he was seven!  Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid …

"Rinoa, you're such an idiot." Mikey snorted, I wanted to kick his head off, "Mom, please tell me I'm adopted."

"Mikey!" Julia cried out, and I saw my father grit his teeth.  For him, this supper was sinking in the depths of hell.

"No, no, mom!" I cried out loud, I was already pretty heated from my confrontation with Squall.  "Let the specimen know the truth.  It goes something like this, Michael; I was at my first trip to the zoo when I was about… Five years old.  When I saw the monkeys, I pointed to one and said, 'Mommy, mommy, I want that one.' And here you are twelve years later."

"Hey, you think my story is bad, Squall… Wait till you hear the one about where she comes from." He laughed and Squall inevitably went into cackles of laughter.

"Ok, really!" My father snapped at Mikey and then gave me his best death glare (imagine an angry Behemoth with a eye twitch).  "That's enough!"

A soft ringing was heard and I got up from the table abruptly.  "Please, allow me to get it!" And I left the room as quickly as possible.

Well… My only thought of comfort was… 'Things can't get any worse.' Then I began to wonder… What if they didn't get better?  Oh Hyne…

Sammy: Maaaahaaahaaa!  Ok, well thanks to my eight reviews… *pouts* Well, whatever.  Since I've gotten nothing but positive stuff I choose to post another chapter.  I'm still QUITE unsure of where I'm going with this however… I hope its something good… *grins* Well, tootles to you all!  Be sure to review, eh?

Beta's Note: too busy thinking to write something.


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I have taken over the world and I now own SQUARESOFT along with Final Fantasy VIII!  Muwahahahaha!  *Suddenly gets overthrown by protesting civilians* Drat… Well… I no longer own SQUARESOFT or Final Fantasy VIII for that matter.

Point Of View: Squall Chapter III 

****

****

I yawned and stretched, feeling my hands dangling slightly from the double bed.  Looking around, I noticed I was still in the Caraway household and that the nightmare had just begun.  Great… I thought.  Just great… Only a day had gone by.  The sarcastic thoughts in my head grew even bitterer as I strode to the window, opened the blinds and peeked outside.  

The town of Deling had experienced the first snowfall of the winter season.  I hate winter… The snow, the stalling cars, the ice… Everything!  I glared at my horizon.  The streets looked icy; Joan was outside with the two boys shoveling snow off the walk, and the coating of snow was atop everything: neighboring roofs, street lamps and trees.  I hate snow.

I groaned and shut the blinds once more.  I looked at the time… 11:30 A.M.  Great… Now the whole household will think I'm a lazy ass.  

I walked drunkenly in the halls, trying to remember where the bathroom was.  I slowly began to remember my surroundings and I finally found the bathroom.  Not thinking, I opened the closed- might I add, unlocked- door and allowed myself in.

Standing close to the mirror was a fully dressed Rinoa, applying mascara.  She looked from her work to me with a look that plainly stated 'Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?'

Although, instead of stating those exact words she examined me head to toe and that's when I realized I was wearing boxers and t-shit.  The heat rose up to my cheeks and I cleared my throat nervously.  

"Oh right…" She greeted, "You live here now." 

I cleared my throat once more as a response and couldn't help staring at her intently.  I felt like such a moron and a loser at that moment but I couldn't just take my eyes off of her. 

She tilted her body towards me, "Do you need the bathroom?" She articulated the words like I was some stupid bastard.

"Uh… Yes." I had to think before answering, making me seem like an even bigger retard.  Well, I could tell that this conversation was going marvelously by the look she had on her face: the one that simply stated that I was a dumb shithead.

"Ok then." She replied, gathered her crap… Ok, what the vast population identifies as 'make-up' and pushed past me out of the room.  I stood there, looking dumbfounded for a few seconds until I finally decided to shut the door and lock it.

I pulled off my t-shirt, opened the water, took off my boxers and succumbed to the warm shower water.

***

I pulled on a hooded, navy sweater and black baggy jeans- completely ignoring my wet, messy hair.  Like hell anyone should or would care.  I headed out of the room, down the spiraling staircase and into the kitchen.  Not bad… I semi-knew my way around the house already.

Julia was hovering over lunch and Rinoa was sitting at a table flipping through her prized textbook.

"Hey!" I greeted.

Rinoa looked up at me and did a double take.  At this point I didn't really know why but I assumed she was a slow learner and needed some time to really understand the fact that I would be _living _here for a year.

Julia looked up from her culinary activity, smiled at me and asked, "Had a good night's rest?"

"Yeah, thank you." I replied smiling; I was in a pretty good mood today.

Rinoa just kept looking at me curiously until I finally asked her, "What?"

She cleared her throat, looked back down at her book and replied, "No, nothing."

I looked around the room once more.  I guessed that the two kids and Joan were still cleaning the walk but I couldn't figure out where Caraway could be.

Guessing my thoughts, Julia responded to my non-existent question, "James always has work to do… He's only home in the evening and in the early morning."

"Oh ok…" I replied comprehensively.

Suddenly, Stu barged into the room and yelled out, "Squall!  You're awake, finally!  Let's go play hockey in the back yard!  Joan helped us scrape snow till we found ice!  We made a hockey rink!!"

I nodded, "Yeah, sounds like fun." I smirked, "But… I have no skates."

"You can borrow Daddy's skates; can he mom?  Huh?  Can he?" Stu asked excitedly.

"Sure." Julia replied, her concentration back on the meal she was preparing.

***

I hadn't been on a pair of skates in so long… but I seemed to be doing fine.  At least, I was doing fine until she decided to join us men.

Tight jeans, sweater and windbreaker she announced a two on two.  So I thought, 'No problem, she's a chick.  What's the worst she can do?'  Boy, was I a dumbass.

Not only could she skate, she could skate fast and well.  Then my 'manly hormones' started acting up and I could barely concentrate on the hockey puck… First thing I knew I had control, the next moment she had out maneuvered Mikey (who was the goal keeper).

"They picked this thing to be the commander of a Garden?" Her sneering voice muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"Squall, come on!  She's killing me!" Mikey said from the net.

"Aw, the poor baby…" Rinoa skated to the middle of the ice, "So now what's the score?  13 to 2?"

"Why don't you-" I was cut off abruptly by a voice from the other side of the yard.

"Hey Rinoa!" My head jerked in that direction.  That was when I saw… Him.  Now girls would describe him as 'the sexy man with a tight ass, great hairdo and those very masculine shoulders, those strong arms and big strong hands.'

I would preferably describe him as a fucking playboy with a small dick and minimal intelligence.

"Oh hey." Rinoa grinned and called back.

"Hey, spaz!" He called to Mikey, "Hey pipsqueak!" he nodded to Stu.

Mikey's face reddened, his jaw clenched and I could see he was boiling to retort something but he kept his eyes down and didn't say a word.

Rinoa gave me a satisfied smirk, "This is Jake… My boyfriend."

I nearly died there.  She had a boyfriend?  Of course she had a boyfriend… I mean, look at her!  Of course she had a boyfriend… Hey wait, since when did I start caring?  Sure, she was hot but that didn't mean I had _feelings_ for her.  I mean, to hell!  Like I had feelings for anyone before!

He walked over to me and shook my hand, "Hey, Jake Asselin.  You got to be that commander guy." He had obviously heard about me.

Asselin?  ASS-elin?  Righty then! "Yeah, I'm the… Commander guy." I grinned, "Are you the pool boy?"

I received a well-earned glare from Rinoa's part and Jake's smile faded slightly, "No."

"Well, love to stay and chat, _Jack_, but I've got things to do." 

"It's Jake." He corrected me.

I smiled, "Who said it wasn't?  Hey, Mikey, Stu, you guys up for a race against me in Grand Tourismo 3?"

Mikey looked up surprised, "Sure.  Let's go Stu."

Needless to say… From the moment I saw Jack… Or Jake… Whatever his name was, I never did like him.  And I could tell I wasn't the only one.

***

"Do they always suck face like that?" I asked Mikey as I stared into the backyard through the upstairs window. "I mean… Look at that… Your sister won't have any face when he's done."

Mikey simply shrugged, "When dad's not around, yeah."

"And when he is around?" I was fairly curious to know.

"Then Jake is really polite and shit." He snorted, "I hate him."

"Yeah, me too!" Agreed Stu, "He always calls me pipsqueak and says I'm small."

"Seems like the bullying-type." I observed and at my comment, Mikey seemed to shrivel up into his own world of solitude.

"He is!" Stu informed promptly, "All Rinoa's boyfriends are like that… Big, tough guys."

I shrugged, "Whatever. He seems really stuck-up." I concluded.  It finally hit me at how much I was really opening up to these kids.  Usually, I had few friends and those few friends never really did get to know my thoughts and opinions.  But here I was, talking openly with two kids I met just a day ago.

"Squall?" Mikey spoke up meekly, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah, shoot." I replied and sat on the couch next to him.

"Could you… Call me Mike?" The kid asked, "It makes me sound… Tougher… Not so weak."

The kid… He reminded me so much of me in a way.  So secluded, so weak… I punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Sure thing…"

"You can call me Stu, I don't mind!" The other piped up, "You want to play Sly Cooper: The Theivious Raccounous?"

Now I didn't know it then… But I was soon to find out that this raccoon, Sly Cooper, was going to be one of my best friends for the next few weeks.

Sammy-Chan: Yes, Squall will eventually become a videogame junkie from a certain perspective.  Yes, Rinoa is going steady with Jake.  Yes, Mikey does get bullied and YES, ok, YES!!!  Maaahaaa … more updates to come.  Now please note: If you want to know when this fic is updated please tell me so in your review and I'll send you news through e-mail.  I hoped you enjoyed; review please!

Beta's Note: So you're turning Squall into yourself, huh? Heh heh heh. Anyways, Asselin… That sounds a lot like asinine… You know… Stupid. Anyways, Great visuals. I know I liked the bathroom scene. Anyways… Over and Out.


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII because if I did I would be rich and powerful and wouldn't even bother to write this fic since I could make a movie out of it… *Grins* In other words, I seriously do not own Final Fantasy VIII.

Point of View: Rinoa

Chapter IV 

****

****

A month went by and my perfect life began to slowly shatter.  I could easily ignore my brothers… But I could not ignore a nineteen-year-old male walking around in my house.  Neither could my boyfriend and neither could my friends.  Jake didn't like Squall, that was a given.  Ever since Squall had deliberately mistaken him for 'The Pool Boy', he had grown a tad bit bitter to the fact that I was living with another guy.  

My friends… Well, being the hormonally challenged seventeen year olds that they were, they fawned over him.  Ok, I'll admit, I couldn't really blame them because the guy was good looking.  It's just that when you really get to know Squall… He's a pain in the ass.  Well… to me anyways.

Worst is that he teamed up with my brothers.  So it's almost as if I had three brothers to put up with.  Although… I never really looked to Squall as my older brother.  And if I did, that would be disturbing.  I can't really picture myself thinking 'Wow, my _brother_ looks really hot today.'

I finished off my muffin and glass of milk in three minutes- my latest record- and dashed towards the stack of mail on the counter.  Nothing for me.  No college acceptances… Nothing.  Beginning to feel a little bit helpless, I noticed a big, thick envelope addressing Squall Leonheart.  Curiosity gnawing at the back of my mind, I nearly did open it… Then I reminded myself that that was a crime.  

So instead, I picked it up and decided to bring it to him.  I took two steps at a time and headed for my brother's playroom.  The lazy ass was usually always there in his infatuation with that video game… The name escapes me… It's about a thieving raccoon.

I was right.  He was on the couch, trying to hit a big alligator of some sort.  It kept smacking its tail around and he dodged its attacks.  

I stepped in front of the T.V. and the alligator hit him; he swore out loud and I smiled to myself slightly.  I'm sure, had I not been a girl, he would have cracked me one over the head, "That was my last life!  I nearly beat her!" He was trying really hard not to scream.

I waved the envelope around, "I think this belongs to you." I informed him.

He tried to snatch it away from me but I pulled it away just in time.  He got up from the couch and started advancing towards me.  I then realized a number of things.  Number one: he wasn't going to fool around with this.  Number two: he was twice my weight and size.  Number three… He had really nice eyes.

I asked him casually, "I'm guessing you'd like your mail?"

"You guessed well." He responded still walking towards me threateningly. 

I started to cave at his very threatening glances, "I'm a good guesser." Well _that_ was certainly something stupid to say.

"Then can you _guess _what I'm going to do to you if you don't hand it over?"  He was really starting to scare me but I knew he wouldn't hurt me… Would he?

I put the envelope behind my back and… Backed right into a wall.  Well, that's great, he had me cornered.  

He gave me a long, cold stare, reached in from behind me and grabbed the envelope.  I guess at this point I was hoping he wouldn't touch anything _but_ the envelope.  Right… As if that was possible.  The wall, envelope and my ass were all interconnected at this point.  He looped both arms around me and reached towards my back… Then Jake decided to walk in.  

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He fumed at Squall.  

"Just getting my mail, Jack …" He pulled the envelope from in back of me and waved it around like a smart ass.  Hyne, I hate that look he gets.  The idiot is too proud for his own good…

I saw Jake's face turn beet red and he began to fume slightly, indicating me that there would soon be a dead commander in my house.  So I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, what are you doing here?  I thought you had soccer practice…"

He seemed to calm down at least a little bit so I lead him out of the room, giving Squall my best death glare.  I hoped this an uncomfortable situation that would never take place again.  Then again… My prayers are never answered.

***

"And then I cut and paste things and I made pretty drawings…" Stu was nearly hanging on to his pant leg.  

Jake finally caved, "Alright kid, I'm going to have to ask you again… Go away."

Squall just picks the best times to walk in, "Hey Jack…"

"It's Jake…" My boyfriend replied through clenched teeth.  This was going marvelously, the guy just didn't give up.  He was a real, typical asshole!

"Well no… It's got to be Jack… I mean, your last name's Ass isn't it?  So, you're Jack Ass."

That was the worst pun in existence!  Why did he have to do this?  Jake replied rather icily and I could sense danger, "I think I know what my name is and it's Jake Asseline."

"Jake Asinine?" Squall burst out laughing, "Fits the description."

"Squall, get out!" I nearly screamed; witnessing a murder was not on my 'To-Do' list.  I scowled at him and pushed him out of the kitchen, "Just butt out…" I hissed at him.

***

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" He asked in his 'Sweet Voice' for the fifth time.

"Positive… I'm really not in the party mood right now." Lamest excuse… Well, it was true.  I hated these parties.  I've got nothing against beer but I don't trip on Ecstasy or Speed.

He kissed me and I didn't really have a choice but to kiss back.  I like Jake and everything… It's just that sometimes… Argh, never mind it's complicated.

He darted off my porch and headed towards his car.  Great, safe haven… Now Squall could be the dipshit he was without getting killed.  Wait a minute… When did I start caring?  Well, whatever… Small pay back for finding my textbook.

Suddenly, I remembered his mail.  I rushed up the stairs and let myself into the guest bedroom… And then I realized the importance of knocking…

"What are you doing?" I screeched, forgetting that it was me who had entered on impulse.

"Changing my shirt… Stu accidentally spilt orange juice on me.  Now what the hell are you doing?"

I couldn't help look at his bare chest… Well… Give me a break; he's got a nice body!  "Well… I … Uh … Needed to talk to you…" Now if he'd just take those pants off… Wait, what am I thinking!

He slipped on a black t-shit and said, "Look if it's about Asinine then fine, I'll be _nice_ to him but if he takes a swing at me, I'll give him a free séance of plastic surgery…"

"That's not it…" I said, "I was just wondering what that big envelope was about…"

"Information on Balamb Garden.  I have to pass ten preliminary exams before they start building the Garden again."

"What now?  Why?"

"To see if the commander is in good shape…" He explained, "They need to check my sanity level, my physical strength and my intellectual abilities."

"Un… huh…" I said.  "That's weird." I admitted.

He shrugged, "Five physical strength exams, three knowledge exams and two sanity tests.  If I fail just one sanity test or one knowledge exam then I fail the rest."

"So it's that important to be sane, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah…" He said and there was an awkward pause.  It was only then when I actually realized I had barged in his room.

"Sorry…" I mumbled an apology and left, closing the door behind me.  I felt heat rise up to my cheeks.  Why did he make me feel this way?  I couldn't be falling for him… It was just impossible.

Sammy: How the hell is it impossible?  Give me a break, he's Squall Leonheart!  How can you NOT fall for him?  Heh heh… Getting carried away now… Well, anyhow!  Please review, more chapters to come soon… Yes… That's the word … Soon.


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters.  They are the rightful property of SQUARESOFT.

Chapter V 

This was incredible.  Did they expect me to pass these tests with flying colors?  I didn't want to know.  They must be bullshitting me… 

Five physical exams… Piece of cake.  Five different monsters**:** T-Rexaurs, Ruby Dragons… Like I said, piece of cake.  My gunblade and I would take care of that.

Then my eyes scrolled down to the intelligence exams.  I admit… I'm not that bright and the intellectual level that I needed to pass exceeds my limits.  I thought it would be stuff like 'Johnny has four apples.  Johnny eats two apples, how many apples does he have left?'  Hey, I can dream right?

The first was a history lesson about sorceresses, knights and the whole shitbox.  How is that essential to running a military academy?  I didn't want to know.  First off, this whole history thing was a problem because… I didn't know jackshit about where to learn the material.  So I thought, 'Hey, I'll ask Rinoa…'

Next was a biology test.  Ok, I could guess why they wanted me to learn the basics of the human body.  Yeah, sure… Head, arms, legs, feet and the likes.  I knew it all.  At least something was going my way… um, that was until I read 'Respiratory system, nervous system, digestive system … _reproductive system_.' So I thought, 'Hey, I'll ask Rinoa… except maybe for the reproductive system part.'

The final test?  A geography lesson.  _Boring… So boring… _Give me a break.  I needed to know all the cities, all the islands… Why is this important?  Why are they doing this to me?  Hyne, what did I do to deserve this?  I don't even know how to read a map properly and now I have to memorize what's _on_ it?  Fuck… So I thought, 'Hey, I'll ask Rinoa…' _Again._

Now, I was already in bad shape for the intelligence exams.  The behavior control exams were worse.  No, you don't understand… They were very, very, _very bad_.

Sanity Exam numero uno: They'd hook me up to a lie detector to see if I could lie to the machines, then they'd put me through vast amounts of torture until I begged for mercy (to which if I did, they would flunk me) and then… Then… they'd ask me all sorts of questions that I would have to reply truthfully to.

The second one was worse then the first.  To the point where I thought I would never get my commander position.  Ever.  It was a control exam… To see if I gave into sexual temptations.  I broke out into a cold sweat.  I began to think, 'Hey, I'll ask Rinoa… Um… Actually, maybe that isn't such a great idea.'  Oh Hyne… Oh good Hyne… Save me!

The phone snapped me out of my vacuous trance.  I stared at the ringing communication device and remembered that I was alone in the house.  Rinoa, Mike and Stu were all at school, Caraway was at work and Julia and Joan had gone to shop.  

I picked up, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Mr. Rolan from Dawson College.  Is Miss Heartilly home?"

"No." I replied; my thoughts shifted from the conversation and back to my current problem… The Balamb Exams.

"Well, please give her the message that she has passed the entrance exam however, she must reserve herself a place here.  Inform her that she must call us before… Friday."

Friday?  It was Monday. "Yeah sure." And without one more word I hung up, and in disbelief I began to examine my future obstacles.   

***

Sweet relaxation.  I tapped random buttons and it seemed to me as a natural reflex now.  Video games… The source of nirvana.  Sly Cooper: Theivious Raccounous… Hyne, I loved that game.  

I made the raccoon figure slide down a wire (one of his super sneaky moves).  I was at the 'Panda King' level.  Did I mention how much I loved that game?

I heard the noise of the automatic garage door being opened.  Julia and Joan must be back.  Sure enough came the, "Squall?"

"Yeah, I'm upstairs!" I replied, saved my game and bounced out of the room.  They had gone food shopping… I like food.  Thoughts of Balamb and the upcoming exams occupied most of my thoughts.  I had to admit I was worried.  

***

"So?" Caraway leaned over his mashed potatoes and streak inquiringly.  He was, to say the least, grilling Rinoa.

"So what?" She looked exasperated but over the last months, I had learned that supper was a ritual for Caraway.  He picked one of his three kids, each night and simply grilled them with questions on school.

"I'm still waiting for the results of that physics exam." He ate some of his potatoes but his glare didn't shift.  His eyes were set on her.  The rest of the table was silent.

"Ok, fine." Her patience snapped suddenly, she slammed her glass of water down on the marble table, "I _failed_ it, ok?  I got a 49%… I _flunked_ the test, dad." She got up from the table, dropped her plate off at the counter and was about to leave… When Caraway decided he would have the last word.

"That was an important one too." He growled.

  
"So _sue_ me!" She yelled back at him and then she was gone.

An uncomfortable silence followed.  I shut up and shoveled the steak and potatoes in my mouth.  Mike and Stu did the same.  

***

"Oh, what the hell do you want?  I'm studying for another fucking physics exams." Her eyes withheld an unfriendly 'you're-going-straight-to-hell' look. 

I leaned on her bedroom doorframe and sighed, "I've come to ask you a small favor… It's about the exams I have to pass."

"I can't even pass my _own_ exams so you can shove _yours_ up your own ass!" She snapped back at me.  Feisty… Alrighty then…

"No, you don't understand I need your help.  Listen, I'll do whatever it takes but I can't pass these intellectual exams without you!" I was starting to look pathetic… I started to beg.  She gave me a disgusted look.

"Let me make this clear." She advanced towards me, "I'm _busy_, and you're _fucked_… Have a nice life!" She pushed me out her room and slammed the door in my face.

I turned around and walked back to my room.  She was right… I was fucked.  The worst part is that I really couldn't do anything.  I didn't know where to find the resources; I didn't know where to find anything.  And if I failed _any _intellectual exam or sanity exam… I wouldn't be Commander.

Something snapped in my head.  I was supposed to give her the message… That Dawson College guy.  I paused, while taking off my shirt in my room.  I looked towards the door, considering whether to tell her or not.  

I grimaced and said aloud, "Yeah, she can go burn in hell." And I switched off my light.

Sammy: Yeah, sorry.  The chapter is pathetic, boring and short … and I didn't meet my deadline.  It's Sunday … *Sighs* Ah well … I'm sorry!  But I promise that next week will be a better and longer chapter … at least that's what I'm aiming for.  I've finally figured out the whole storyline to this … a pathetic one maybe but it's still a story line!  *All happy like* Please review … 


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII.  All Final Fantasy VIII characters belong to SQUARESOFT.

Chapter VI 

****

"Brian can be _such _an asshole, Selphie, so don't complain about Irvine." Quistis waved her hand around.  How we got in this conversation, I don't know.

"But Irvine is a freaking playboy!" Selphie countered.  Arguing about whose boyfriend was the worst?  I could beat them any day, any time, anywhere.

"Yeah, well Brian is a self-absorbed prick!"

"Well, so are you!" I retorted; goddamn, they were such pissoffs at times.  

She sort of gawked at me, "I… Am?"

I grinned; she was ever so the gullible one, "No.  But can't we just cut to a new topic?"  I stretched out, taking the whole basement couch to myself.  My friends, Selphie and Quistis, sat leisurely on the two Lazy Boys that were available.  It was a Saturday and I promised myself to enjoy every moment of it.

To forget the upcoming biology test, to forget the task of cleaning my room, to forget the guilt that nibbled at my mind for snapping at Squall the other night.  Yeah, I did feel bad but he just doesn't pick the greatest moments.  I don't know when I had started to actually care about his feelings… But hey, I considered him a friend.  Yeah, that's it… A friend.  Let's not get into it…

"So… Uh, where's Squall?" Quistis smirked, "Is he… Out somewhere… Or…"

"He's at the indoor pool with my brothers." I rolled my eyes, "Why do you want to know?" I knew the answer only too well.

"He is so good-looking…" Quistis giggled and I had to roll my eyes again.  Every time she came over she had to point that out, as if I couldn't figure it out for myself.

"I agree." Selphie clapped her hands together excitedly.  Both of them were starting to scare me.  "Don't you think so?"

  
Was this a trick question?  Uh-oh… I could only expect the worse, right?  Well… I didn't have to be honest… But how could I lie to my best friends?  The phone rang.  Saved by the bell… Uh, ring.

"Hello?" I picked it up on the end table near the couch.

"Miss Heartilly, please." The serious voice at the end asked.  Actually, he wasn't asking he was giving out an order.

"Speaking…" I replied.  

"This is Mr. Rolan from Dawson's College.  Normally, the school wouldn't do such a thing but you're quite an exceptional student.  Why haven't you called to reserve your place here?"

My blood froze.  Was he bitching at me?  First off, it was kind of hard to reserve a spot when they never gave news that you passed the fucking entrance exam… And I was about to let him know that, "I never received a call or a letter telling me I had passed the exam.  I was still waiting for the results."

"We called, one week ago.  I was the one who personally left a message and the young man at the other end seemed to comprehend that."

"The young man?  You spoke to a young man?" I was just making sure.  After all, I didn't want to kill him with a wrong motive.

"Yes, a young man.  Didn't get his name."

"I'm very sorry, sir.  I didn't get the message.  Is it too late to reserve?"

I heard an annoyed sigh at the other end, "We'll make a special case out of you.  You're place at the college is reserved.  Good day."

"Thank you so much!" I hung up and turned to my friends, trying to mask a certain amount of rising anger, "You guys stay here.  I'll be right back."

I ran up the basement stairs to the main floor and into the kitchen.  I grabbed the pile of envelopes on the counter and flipped through them.  Electricity bill, phone bill, taxes… A letter from Balamb Garden.  Bingo!

I took off with it and ran to the other side of the house, near the garage… there was the indoor pool.  I opened glass double doors and let myself in.  I felt the change of atmosphere… so much more humidity in this room.  

He was sitting on the edge, his feet dangling in the water.  Tossing the beach ball back and forth with Stu.  No one seemed to notice me… Good.  Even better… Squall wasn't wearing a swimming wear.  He was wearing jeans and a t-shit… Bonus!

I walked up right behind him and gave him a good kick on the back.  His ass completely slipped off the edge and he crashed into the pool.  The intended effect.  He surfaced and even Stu and Mikey were surprised at my sudden appearance.  

"What the hell was that for?" He seemed quite pissed on the spur of the moment.

He wanted to know?  He would know… The little stupid bastard! "Oh I don't know…" I started off sarcastically, "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you didn't tell me Dawson College called!  But… I'm sure you would have told me before the reservation limit date… That was _yesterday_!" 

He grinned.  He actually had the nerve to _grin_, "I was busy, and you got fucked.  Have a nice life."

Of all the nerve!  I was going to kill the stupid prick! I kicked the nearby soccer ball right in his face, "You find that funny?  Huh, mofo?  You stupid bastard!"  At this point, Mikey and Stu were just staring in awe at us but I really couldn't give less of a shit.

"Funny?  Nah!" His face was red, not from anger but from the impact of the ball, "I find this hilarious!"

"Hilarious?  Ok, let's see how hilarious this is!" I waved around the letter from Balamb Garden, "Would Mr. Leonheart like his mail?"

His face fell.  I went on, "I guess so, huh?  Well, go fetch you moron!" I walked over the other side of the pool.  He tried swimming towards me as fast as he could but I dropped the letter in.

"Oops… Hope the ink doesn't smudge!" I walked back to the glass doors and left the pool.  That had felt so good.  Releasing anger… Hyne, it felt so relieving.

I walked back downstairs into the basement, as calmly as it was humanly possible.  There, Quistis and Selphie awaited me with bewildered expressions.

"Where did you go?" Quistis asked.

"Went to give Squall his mail." I sneered proudly.

"Why do you sound so evil?"  Selphie gave me a suspicious look.

"Nah, Rinoa's not evil.  She just has her 'I'm Possessed By Satan' moments." A deep voice explained.  How did he recover and plot his next move so quickly?

I gave him my best 'What The Hell Are You Doing Here' glare and he seemed to receive it one on one.  He smirked; his black t-shirt was so wet it was like a second skin.  His navy jeans seemed to drip from his knees where he had them pulled up to before the fatal fall.  And his hair… Oh, his hair.  Messy, drippy, wet… So… _Sexy_.  It had the same effect on me as it did the first morning he came down with wet hair.

"Squall, what happened to your clothes?"  Quistis screeched.  
  

"Screw the clothes!  What's with your face?"  His face was still bright red from the smack of the soccer ball.

"Nothing important…" He smiled and sat next to me on the couch, I moved away instantly… The guy was drenching everything he touched. "Hey Quistis, you look hot today!" 

My eyes went wide.  Was he going to start flirting with my friends?  The question was answered, "You want to go out some time?"

I glared at him sending him a telepathic message 'Fuck you!'  He wouldn't receive it… I knew that.  Luckily for me, Quistis replied, "No, sorry.  I've got a boyfriend."

"That's right!" I replied, "Now get out."

He ignored me, "Aw come on!  Just this once." He made a puppy dog look.  I was ready to kill him.

"Squall!" I grabbed him by the ear and pulled him towards me, "Get out!" I screamed, hoping that his auditory canals were cleaned and ready to receive the sound waves that I was transmitting.

"Rinoa, hey!  Didn't even notice you.  How've you been?" He smirked.  I was going to shoot him in the kneecaps and elbows, _then _throw him in the ocean!  

I slapped him in the back of the head, "What do you want?"

"For you to help me with my exams." He seemed to have gotten what he wanted, "Biology, geography, history…" He seemed to hesitate for a while and then said, "And a sanity test."

"Fine, done.  You give me my messages; I'll give you your mail.  You stop pissing me off; I'll stop pissing you off.  Plus, you owe me a favor!"

"Deal." He grinned and tapped his wet hand on my shoulder.  I scowled, shoved him off the couch and he finally left.

"What was that all about?" My two friends gaped at me.  

I rolled my eyes, "A mutual understanding."

Sammy-Chan: NOW things are getting somewhere!  Review, will ya?  Pretty please?  I will update … really soon! 


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII.  If I did, I'd be rich and famous, I'd have a nice car a big mansion, a motorcycle, a laptop computer, an indoor pool, a golf cart… *Rambles on for a while* So in other words, I do not own Final Fantasy VIII.

Chapter VII 

****

I had gotten her to help me.  Now I could be assured that everything would turn out good; for the most part anyways.  I still had to pass the exams.

So, to release some stress, I played Sly Cooper.  Hyne, I love that game; did I ever mention that before?  I love that game.  I had finally gotten to the fourth boss… The Panda King.  He was a big, fat… Well, panda.  

I dodged his attacks and tried to get near enough to him and swat my cane at him.  No, not my cane… Sly Cooper's cane.  

Mikey rushed into the room.  The kid had been more hyper these past few days but I never bothered to ask him why.  Kids are usually hyper, right?

"Hey, Squall!" He breathed, "Want to help me practice for the soccer tournament?" He bobbled around the room.

"Sure…" I said slowly, my eyes fixating on the television screen, "Lemme just…"

The Panda King slammed his fists down in a fit of rage, sending Sly recoiling backwards.  Game Over.  Aw… I was getting good too.  I clicked the Playstation2 off and started walking after Mike.

***

Stu ran up to the ball, brought his foot back and booted the ball from the inside of his foot.  Me, being the goalkeeper, lazily reached out to the side of the net and blocked the ball from entering.  We were in the garage… The garage was big… Well, it could fit four cars in.  And there currently were… No cars.

Four garage doors… That seemed luxurious enough.  "Kick the ball harder and hit it with your laces…" I instructed Mike.  There was really no challenge in this.  I was a nineteen year old against a twelve and seven year old?  

He did.  He slammed his foot against that ball and it hit the wall behind me with a thud.  And then a few clangs and bangs when the things that were hung up there (a rake and a shovel) fell off.

"Yeah, that's it." I replied, smirking, "Just try aiming next time."

He grinned sheepishly as I picked up the fallen tools and dropped them out of the way.  Rinoa poked her head in, "What the hell was that?"

"A shovel and a rake fell." Mike explained to her, "Nothing worthy of your reconnaissance, princess." He added sarcastically.

She raised a thin eyebrow, "Thank you, unworthy servant.  If I need you in the future, I'll just ring."

He gave an angered cry and kicked the soccer ball at her head, which she caught in her hands, gave him a satisfied look and left the room… Still holding the ball.

"Hey!" Mike said angrily, "Give it back!" And he started chasing after her.

General Caraway, Julia and Joan weren't home so I was sure they'd have to settle this alone… And that never meant anything good.

I could hear Rinoa laughing as they both stampeded up the stairs.  Stu and I exchanged glances.  "We better go see that they don't hurt each other."

***

"Come on!" Mike tried grabbing the ball away from her, "Give it back!"

"_You _kicked it at my head.  It's mine now." Rinoa reminded him.

"Rinoa, I need to practice!!  Give it!"  I stood leaning on the doorframe watching them.  They were in the game room.  I was hoping one of them wouldn't step on the PS2.  

Stu was contently watching from the sofa.  This was really fun for him.  I guess I found it fun too.  She was after all… A nice thing to look at.

"Aw, come on Rinny.  Give the kid the ball." I advanced towards her and suddenly she seemed a little less brave.

"Make me." She said nonetheless, sticking out her tongue.  Where did she got the goddamn nerves, I'd never know.

I walked closer to her and she really did seem scared of me.  What?  Was I that ugly and tough looking?  Maybe the scar creeped her out… And why did I care?

"Go, beat her up!" Mike seemed enthusiastic about my intervention.

"Oh, like he can beat _me _up." Rinoa rolled her eyes; but I could still sense the nervousness. 

"Well, actually I can." I grinned.  It was true… I could.  Not that I ever would.

"M'yeah…" She smiled, "But you wouldn't."

I couldn't help grinning, "No?  Why not?"

"Because you're chickenshit!" And she poked me in the abdomen.

Not good.  My abdomen is one of my most sensitive regions.  Not in terms of pain… But of tickling zone.  Yes… I admit… I have a tickling zone.  _I am ticklish_. 

I gave off a dumb giggling sound and she looked at me, almost in hysterics herself, "Did you just giggle?"

"Yeah… Well… you poked me in the abdomen!  It's just a natural reaction!" I countered, not angrily, just fumbling for an excuse.  I could actually feel my ears getting red in embarrassment.

Stu started laughing himself, "It's like the Pillsbury Dough Boy!"

Rinoa and Mikey simply erupted into hysterical laughter.  I crossed my arms angrily and… Very embarrassed indeed.  Rinoa put her hand on my shoulder for support.  She was about to collapse in the laughter.

"I have blackmail material against you!" She started laughing again.

"Not funny." I replied; I was probably so red with embarrassment that it must have looked as though my head was about to explode.  

***

"So Joan, are your sisters coming?" Julia asked at the dinner table.

"Yes.  They will arrive tonight at nine.  I'll go meet them at the train station."

"Alright then, that's wonderful.  I wish I could have seen them, it's been so long." Julia said apologetically.

Why couldn't she see Joan's sisters?  Was she … Going somewhere? "That's right.  Boys, if your finished your meals you both make sure your suitcases are packed properly and then bring them downstairs." General Caraway ordered in his army tone of voice.

Both boys darted out of the dining room.  Suitcases?  Where was everyone going?  "How long are you going to be gone for?" Rinoa asked.

"A week, at the most.  That is… If they win all the games." Julia explained.

"Where are you guys going?"  I asked confused.

"Oh, Hyne!" Caraway slapped his forehead, "Sorry Squall… I completely forgot to mention it.  Every year, Stu and Mike go to soccer playoffs.  This year, its in Timber so we've got to remain there until the tournament for the cup is finished."

"Oh…" So that's why he needed to practice so badly today, "Alright then… That's fine."

"Joan's sisters will be here, so you won't have to worry about meals." Julia reassured.  Rinoa… would she be staying too?

***

"Joan, don't worry about housecleaning so much … Have a nice time with your sisters." Julia hugged the maid.  

Rinoa was staying after all.  Stu hugged her around her middle and said, "Think of me!  Think of me!"

"Ok, ok, ok!" Rinoa pried him off of her and added, "I will, good luck."

"_Don't_ think of me, you'll probably make me lose." Mikey stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, like there was hope in the first place." Rinoa retorted and smacked him in the back of the head.  

"Rinoa!" Julia warned her and Rinoa just sighed in exasperation.

"I'm expecting those college acceptance forms soon." It had been days since Caraway had spoken to his daughter and even after all those hours he had to cool off… His tone was frosty as Trabian wasteland.

"Yeah, yeah…" Rinoa responded almost as if she was barely hearing a word.  I stood back… Wondering what the hell was in store for me.

"Hey Squall, good luck surviving a whole week with princess over there." Mike whispered sarcastically… Luckily, she didn't hear… Mike would have died before he had left the house.

"Yeah, good luck with the game." I grinned. "You too, Stu."

***

"Well, I've got to go to pick-up Josephine and Jennifer from the train station!" Joan looked at her watch that read 8:45 P.M. sharp, "You two, behave!"

She put on her coat and hurried out the door.  There was an uncomfortable silence between Rinoa and I.  We had never been alone in the house before…

No… Not the time to get those ideas…

"Yeah, so you want to start reviewing?  I have Wednesday, Thursday and Friday off this week so we can review then … if you'd like." She asked.

"Sure…"

"By the way… How am I supposed to help you pass that 'Sanity exam'?"

You mean the 'Controlling Hormones' one?  I almost blurted out but kept silent instead… Best keep it that way… She doesn't need to know yet… right? "Uhh… Let's just concentrate on the exams that measure my intelligence first."

Sammy: *Shakes head* What is Squall getting himself into?  Hee hee… Well, anyways!  I updated quickly, didn't I?  *All proud of herself* So now, PLEASE, PLEASE review!!

Beta's Note: Editing twice in a day! Woohoo! An all time record! Anyways, People behind me are going nuts. G'bye! *Runs through the wall* That hole in the wall was NOT caused by me!


	8. Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII because it already belongs to SQUARESOFT.

Chapter VIII 

****

****

Angelo tugged at his leash but I help my grip firmly, "Ok.When was the last sorceress war?"

Squall shrugged, dug his hands into his jacket pocket, and continued walking alongside of me.  "I don't know."

Incompetent ass!  I groaned in annoyance as the evening breeze whooshed by me, "Well at least take a guess!"

"Thirty years ago?" He threw out aimlessly.

"No." I replied, "You know, I don't have to do this!  I could be doing homework right now-and yes I do have homework- but I'm helping you!  Work with me!"

"Fine… But I really don't know!"

"How could you not know?"  I demanded, "It was eighteen years ago!"

"Well, now I know." He said, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Who was the sorceress?" I skipped to the next question.

I saw the clueless look on his face and I couldn't help rolling my eyes again, "You really don't know anything… Do you?"

"No…" He finally replied, "I don't."

"The sorceress from the last war was Adel.  She is currently frozen in space with three magic seals that can't be broken … No matter what.  There is still a space ship, however, that guards her tomb making sure she doesn't escape." I explained.

"Why is it that I'm supposed to care?" He snorted.

"Well… _Excuse_ me." I said sarcastically, "If Mr. Leonheart doesn't care, I won't bother explaining."

"I do care.  Only for the purpose of the exam." He replied. 

We came to a small park and a released Angelo from his leash into good, ol' freedom.  He barked his thanks and ran off chasing Hyne only knows what.  I went and sat on a bench.

"Ok, how about this… All sorceresses have a…" I let the sentence hanging, hoping he would get the picture and complete it.

He did… But not with the right answer, "Pathetic hairstyle."

"Can you be serious, please?" I rubbed my temples in agony.  His stupidity was just overwhelming.

"All sorceresses have a _knight_." He said in a monotone voice, "There, happy?"

"Ok, who defeated Adel and sealed her?"  I was positive he would get this one.

"Some powerful shitkicker …" He responded.

"Your father, Squall, your father." It would take one more smartass comment for me to abandon all sanity and strangle the idiot.

"So like I said," He repeated, "Some powerful shitkicker."

"Who will become Commander of Balamb Garden?" I didn't wait for him to respond, "Some powerful shitkicker Junior."

"Hey, shut up!" He grimaced, "You didn't know him; he wasn't your father, so just stay out of it."

I sensed anger in his voice, "Ok, sorry." There was an uncomfortable pause and so I asked, "You hate him?"

  
"What's it to you?" I could tell I had really pissed him off and I felt kind of bad.

"I don't know; I just seem to care." Might as well reply with an honest answer, right?  He seemed to jump a bit as if he was surprised.

"I hate him because he was always there for the rest of the country but he was just never there for me." He avoided my gaze and just stared straight forward.

"Sorry…" I murmured, I guess I knew how he felt in a way.  My dad wasn't the very fatherly type either.  I brushed a few annoying locks out of my eyes, "It's not like I have the best father ever, either."

"Whatever…" He replied, "Keep asking questions."

***

"The island with the strongest monsters?" I asked.

"Island Closest To Hell…" He grinned, "Man, don't you love the sound of that?  The Island Closest To Hell…"

"I don't share the same morbid pleasures you do, Squall." I rolled my eyes.  He was just so sick sometimes… Made me wonder if he was human.

We walked up the paved driveway when I heard someone call my name.  I turned towards the direction of my neighbor's house… Oh Hyne… Not_ her_.

She was Jessica, 9 months older than me.  Let's be honest… We were never on the same wavelength… And we were never going to be.  I handed Angelo's leash to Squall and walked over to the fence that clearly separated my property from hers.  

"Yeah?"  It was as polite as I was going to get.

"Uh… Haven't seen your brother in a while… Not all summer…" A smile appeared faintly at her lips.  Gee, the kid's going through puberty… Of course he's avoiding you!  I clearly remember when I actually found out.

"Are you listening to me?  Hey!  Mikey, answer me!" I wanted a goddamn answer to my goddamn question.  Where had he put the TV remote?

His back was turned to me and he was staring out of a window.  The window that over-looked her backyard.  "Earth to Mikey, are you freaking listening?"

"Uh…Uh…" He stuttered, "Yeah…"

"Bullshit…" I went up to him and began poking him in the back of his head; I was trying to get a reaction…

"Stop it!" He turned around… And I wished he hadn't.

"Ahh!  Mikey!  Turn back around, turn back around!!"  I yelled.  I won't tell you what I saw; I bet you could guess for yourself.  Here's a hint: Mikey was looking into her backyard where she was parading in her new bikini.  He was just as embarrassed as I was and we both swore an oath to each other never to tell anyone… Not that I'd want to in the first place.

"He's been busy…" I replied, shutting my mind to very bad memories.  

"So… Uh, who's the guy?" She nodded her head towards Squall, grinning.  For some reason I felt like screaming at her 'BACK OFF!' … But I didn't know quite why. "Having fun without Jake?"  Now wouldn't you wish… You slutty little… PEDOPHILE!

"Uh… no.  His father was a deceased friend of my dad's.  He's living with us." I felt like adding 'And if you make one move on him I promise to gouge your eyes out with a steak knife!'  I'm still not sure why. "So anyways, have a nice evening…"

I ran back up the driveway and up the porch steps.  Home… Away from her.  That felt like heaven already.  "Who was she?" Squall asked.

"We have neighbors…" I said irritably, "I've heard Esthar was a wasteland but I really did think you had neighbors…"

"Woah… You look pissed.  I'm just saying… Who is she?  As in… Hey, wait, you don't mind me asking, do you?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice.  He was already getting on my nerves.

"No!" I replied, maybe a tad bit too brusquely, "If you want to go out with her then go out and knock on her door!  What else can I tell you?"

"I… Don't think you two get along very well, do you?" He grinned.

"That's not it." I retorted, "She sees me as the sleazy neighbor bitch and I see her as… " I had to ponder for a while to know exactly what I thought of her, "The sleazy neighbor bitch…" Perfectly worded, if I may say so myself.

***

"Rinoa!" The thick accent of Jojo wailed, "You've grown up so much!"  She hugged me and I nearly suffocated.

Jen clapped happily, "You have!  Last time we saw you, you were 14 years old!"

Jen and Jojo, Jo's sisters.  Jen stood for Jennifer, Jojo stood for Josephine.  I had trouble pronouncing names when I was young; who didn't?  

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jojo nudged me.  Who, Squall?  I nearly blurted but I kept my mouth shut and replied the honest truth… It was the honest truth, right?

"Nope, this is Squall.  He lives with us." I explained.

"Uh… Hi." Squall looked confused, "Pleased to meet you?" He held out his hand.  He looked so stupidly dumbfounded.  I… Uh…Guessed he didn't realize they were triplets.  

"Aren't you quite the cute one…" Jen giggled.  I couldn't help but smile; I was sure Squall was going to simply love the next few days.  Heh heh heh…

***

I shoved the math textbook back into my bag.  "So what's with the sanity exam?"

"Uh… Nothing important." He responded and continued to tap the PS2 controller buttons aimlessly.  This time, it was a giant Panda that he was trying to defeat.  What kind of moron plays these games?  Argh… Never mind… I don't want to know.

"No, tell me.  I'm helping you with this so I want to know what's waiting for me at the end of the line." I was getting kind of worried about how to help him for a sanity exam.

"Uh… Well, it's not really a sanity exam…" He admitted slowly and he pushed the 'Pause' button.  "It's a… Hormonal control exam."

My eyes went wide, "What?  No… No way am I helping you study for an exam like that!  You are on your own, buddy!" How was I supposed to help him study for an exam like that?  Actually, I had a pretty good idea but I decided to ignore it for now.

"Well, if you want your biology book back, you're going to have to help me with this." Was that a threat in his voice?  Why I ought to…

"You don't know where my bio book is." I countered, proud of myself.  Now think, think, think, Rinoa!  Where did you leave it last?

"Well… I don't think you do either." He smirked.

Bastard!  The little… Asshole!  Why didn't I have any control over him?  I insulted him; he insulted me back!  Why did he do this?  Goddamn… Didn't he have a weakness, or something?  Then it struck me like a Thundaga spell, 'He asked you to help him control his hormones… As in; he must have trouble doing so at the present time…'

I smirked and positioned myself right in front of the TV screen so that his eyes would fixate on me.  I put on my perfected seductive voice (Yeah, Quistis and I used to practice everyday… It really did pay off.), "You're right… I don't know where it is… But… maybe…"

I climbed on top of him on the couch.  His eyes went wide… Perfect.  One leg on each side of his torso, I leaned over to the left a bit and brushed my lips against his neck.  I felt him shudder, "But… Maybe… If you could tell me where it is?"

"Yeah… I don't think so…" His voice was slightly shaking but the ass was resistant.  Ok… Well here goes nothing.  I licked his ear, ever so delicately, "Please?"

"Uh… Did… Did… Did you look in my room?  Un… der the bed."  Oh God… Now I understood why he needed my help so badly.  I smirked.

"Boy, are you ever fucked for that hormonal test!"  I stuck out my tongue at him and darted off the couch.  That would keep him out of my sight for a while.

He didn't have time to place one word forward; I was out of there, faster than a speeding bullet.  I trespassed into the guest room and looked under the bed.  Sure as hell, it was there.  I reached for it grinning… Excellent.  

I mentally gave myself a pat on the back.  Another day gone by, another male sprung, another obstacle removed.  Life was great.  Besides, that was so much fun.  Wait… Did I just say… Fun?  An experience like that fun… with Leonheart?  I should be grateful Jake hadn't walked into the room… But still… 

Oh Hyne… It _was _fun.  Not so much _playing_ with him but… Actually being so close to him… _What was I thinking_?  

Sammy: Yeah, now really … what is she thinking?  I can't believe I just wrote that scene.  Everyone should be proud of me … I usually have so much trouble writing _those_ types of scenes … Well, so sue me.  Review … pretty please?  Thank you so much to those who are supporting me throughout this fic!  I love y'all!


	9. Chapter IX

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII.  _

Chapter IX 

****

Argh… The stupid bitch… I'll get her back.  Somehow… 

I had finally calmed down a bit and had resumed playing Sly Cooper.  This seemed to ease my nerves but not my anger.  Now how the hell was I supposed to pass the stupid exam?  She had definitely tested me and I had definitely failed!  

I sighed as the Panda King killed me once more.  Dammit… Why was I having so much trouble beating this overgrown bear?  Mike had told me that this was the easiest boss!  Nyah!  I was losing patience with everything now.

I scrambled from the couch and flicked off the Playstation2.  How was I supposed get her back for that?  No matter what I did… It still wouldn't match the witcheries that she pulled on me tonight.

Just forget it, Leonheart… You'll never get the best of that female.  Speaking of problems… I needed to call the mechanics tomorrow to see if they had repaired my car.

***

I had never taken the public bus in my life.  Truth be told, I didn't like it either.  It was 3:30 P.M. and I was on the way to get my jeep back.  There wasn't that many people on but they all seemed to be staring at me.  Instantly I remembered last night's events… Maybe they were all Rinoa's friends and now they were all secretly laughing at me.  Yeah, including that old lady in the corner…

Holy shit… Now I was paranoid.  What hadn't she succeeded in doing to me?  Worst was… I didn't hate her for it.  Why didn't I hate her?  I kept telling myself, 'Hate her goddamn guts, Leonheart!' and I couldn't bring myself to obey.  I hate women.

Luck was definitely not smiling at me today because guessed who walked on the bus at that moment?  Rinoa and her friends… Now what the hell were they doing on a public bus?  Well… It could have been worse… _Jake_ could have been there. 

Immediately, almost as if she had alarms going off at my two feet presence, she spotted me and walked over, "I thought you had a car… Why are you taking the bus?"

Remain calm… Remain calm… "I… Um, the… Jeep broke… Down." Now why the hell was I stuttering?  Stupid females…

"Hey Squall…" Quistis grinned at me; and, Selphie waved.  Ah Cripes!  This was just getting worse and worse.  

Wait a minute… Had she told them of my hormonal problems?  Hyne, I hoped not…

"So you said that you were going to get your jeep?" Rinoa asked, she sat down on the seat next to mine and I felt like running to the opposite end of the bus. This was not good… This was terrible…

"Uh… Yeah…" I tried not looking at her but it was kind of hard.  "It's been fixed… And I'm… Going to pick it… Up… AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I hadn't really been watching her but I felt these slight nudges on my sides… that I interpreted as some sort of 'invitation'.

More people were looking at me and Rinoa glanced at me with an arched eyebrow, "I'm taking off my school bag, what did you think I was…" She let her sentence hang and then burst out in laughter.  Quistis and Selphie just gave me inquisitive stares.  

I guess she hadn't told them about my problems.  I grumbled, as she continued laughing quietly, and got up from my seat.  This was my stop… Well, the stop where I was supposed to get off and take another bus… to the garage.

She got up and off at the same time as me, "You'll give me a ride home since I don't feel like riding this bus all the way home."  

"Good, Squall, you can give us rides home too?" Selphie bounced up and got off the bus at the same time as me.  Hyne, now what the hell was I supposed to do?  Stuck in a car with three girls?  My chances to survive: Not likely.

"Aw, that's so sweet Squall!" Quistis latched onto my arm.

"I never agreed…" I informed them, "It looks like you three'll have to walk home."

"That's not nice!" Selphie pouted, "Leaving three innocent girls to walk home in the blistering cold." Innocent?  How innocent were three girls?  Rinoa Heartilly innocent?  

"He's got to have a weak point!" Quistis smirked, "If we can find it… Squall, are you ticklish?"  Oh HELL NO!  Not this… Not this…  
  


"Yeah, he is." Rinoa grinned.  

"Hey… Wait a minute… How would _you_ know that, Rinoa?" Quistis bit her lower lip, still wearing that evil little smirk.

"Pure, unintentional accident!" Rinoa was caught off guard and that made me feel all fuzzy and warm inside.  If her friends could catch her unexpectedly… Maybe I could too.

"I don't think Jake would be too happy to hear about that accident…" Selphie smiled.

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "Anyways… Squall's also got _another_ weak point… If you're interested." Oh HELL NO!  That was even worse.  Not the event that happened last night… If _that_ got out…

"Ok, ok!" I snarled and crossed my arms, "I'll give you people a ride home.  Now, Rinoa, why don't you shut it!"

She smiled and Quistis hurried into the bus shelter, "It's cold… I'm changing into pants!"  They were all wearing those black skirts that were required in their school uniform. 

"You're going to change in a glass bus shelter?" I nearly screamed.  Was she crazy?  I had no intention in seeing that!  If it was Rinoa… Then maybe… Hey wait!  NOW what the HELL was I thinking?

"Yeah." Quistis answered and I looked the opposite way.  I was not going to live through today, was I?  Oh Hyne, why do you hate me so?

"Quistis, the bus is coming…" Rinoa said, "You don't need to put your pants on."

Thank you!  Thank you SO much, Rinoa!  She gave me a look and I could practically hear her say, 'You owe me one, Leonheart…'

***

"Ok, Sir, everything seems to be fine now.  We even got the oil changed for you." The heavy-mustached mechanic told me. "Um, Sir…?"

"Yeah?" I took out my credit card, ready to pay.

"Those three girls that are waiting for you… Are they all…?"

"No!" I nearly shouted, "Hell, no!"

"Alright, Sir… I was just wondering." He smiled and swiped my credit card in the machine, "However… That black-haired one has been watching you very intently for the past few minutes…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I blurted out.

"Well, Sir… It is in my experience that when a woman bothers to glance your way, not to mention stare at you, that she has some feelings for you…" The moustache man twinkled at me.

Yeah… Rinoa likes me.  Now wouldn't that be the day's news.  Of course she has some feelings for me!  Most of them are negative feelings!  Like 'hate', 'annoyance'… And the list goes on…

***

"Hey, you know Wednesday?" Rinoa asked, from the front seat of the truck.

I made a face and imitated a moronic voice, "Uhh… Is that the day before or after Saturday?"

She rolled her eyes and Quistis patted me on my shoulder from behind the driver's seat, "Close, but no cigar."

"So, anyways, I'm going to be eighteen soon and so I'll have to pass a driver's test, you see?  So, Squall, could you teach me some basics?"

I had to mentally restrain myself from slamming on the brakes. After all she did to me, she expected me to… To… Help her? "Yeah, ok… How about some _NO_."

"So, how's about Squall's second weak point!" Rinoa clapped her hands together and looked back at her friends.  Goddamn her… I'd kill her in her sleep. 

"Ah, shit on you!" I yelled at her and slammed my hand on the steering wheel, "One day, someone is going to arsenate your fucking drink!"

She just smiled.  So I went on, "Blackmailing is a crime, Miss Heartilly.  Apparently, so is witchcraft.  You'll end up burned on a fucking stake!  With scary men armed with pitchforks!  I'll be one of them."

"Right, so first you said that someone was going to slip arsenic in my drink… Then you say I'll be burnt on a stake…" She smirked, "Is it likely for me to be killed with… Oh I don't know, a knife?  A gun?"

"No, no, no!  How about this… A fucking fire poker?  How do you like that?" Stupid red light, turn green… turn green.  Let me go back to concentrating on the road…

Quistis and Selphie were giggling in the backseat and Rinoa retorted, "Well, if your planning on killing me… I guess it would be more convenient for you to use a fire poker since you could just pull it out of your ass!" 

I grinded my teeth together… I can't believe her… The cruel, manipulating bitch… 

And I was now her driving instructor…

***

I had dropped Quistis and Selphie home.  Good… I had survived that little bit.  Well, on the other hand it was a bad thing because being Rinoa's driving instructor was awaiting me in the near future.  This was just great…

"Ok, so will you teach me how to drive or not?" She had to bring up the topic that I was trying to forget.

"Yeah, well… Are you giving me a shitting choice here?" I scowled.

"I guess you're still peeved off from last night…" A tiny smile was forming at the corner of her lips.

"You were right, miss Heartilly… You are a good guesser!" I reminded her of the event where she had kidnapped my mail… Yeah, the one where Jake walked in.

"It's a natural talent with me.  So are many other things…" She grinned.

"Right… But discretion isn't one of them!" I snapped back.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Anger was gleaming in her eyes.

"You were staring at me at the garage!  The mechanic noticed!  Could I please know _why_ you were staring at me?" I braked at the stop sign and drove on.

And BINGO.  She didn't know what to respond.  "What… I… Was not!"

"Yeah, honey… You were!" I replied, "Its very flattering for me but it's kind of embarrassing when the mechanist starts to think your in a relationship with a picky, annoying bitch like you!"

"I am not a picky, annoying bitch!  You're a dumb loser!" She countered.

"Yeah?  Well, you're an arrogant, self-centered, evil, manipulating, cruel, little witch!" I pulled into the driveway.

"Well, you're hair-cut is ugly!" She responded.

"How old are you?" I scowled, questioning the level of her maturity.

"How old are _you_?" She answered the question with the same question.

We didn't look at each other for a moment.  We just sat in the car, silently.  All of a sudden, this feeling of relief overwhelmed me… "That _felt_ really nice."

She must have known what I meant because she replied, "Yeah… It did."  Another moment of silence, "So are you or are you not teaching me how to drive?"

"If you help me study some more." I offered her a deal.

"Ok… settled then."

  
  


Sammy: Heh heh … this ought to be interesting … teaching Rinoa how to drive.  I promise that no innocent **lampposts** or stop signs will be hurt.  Well, anyways … read and review!  Updates next week!


	10. Chapter X

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing … me no smart enough.

Chapter X 

****

As much as I was looking forward to Wednesday… I found it to be a terrible day in the end.  Horrible… Terrible.  Driving a car was much harder than I imagined.  That's not my fault!  I was led on by commercialization!

The next worse thing…Was Leonheart.  First off, I expected that he had some common sense when he was behind the wheel.  Turns out that I was wrong.  The guy's tips were not helpful and he was an awful teacher. 

"Ok, you know the signs that they post up on the highway?  You have to multiply them by five and then you get the speed that you're supposed to drive at." 

Uh… NO, you insane sonofabitch.  The number that's on the sign is the one that you abide by… Crazy bastard!

"Stop braking so goddamn abruptly!  You treat the car the way your girlfriend wants you to treat her.  Not so roughly… Softly… Slowly…"

"Ok, first off … I wouldn't know how my girlfriend wants me to treat her … since I don't have one!  Give me something I can relate to…" I snapped.

We had driven off east, towards what tourists called 'The Tomb of The Unknown King'.  There was a vast field that I could practice in without harming an innocent bystander…

"Well, you know you're not so bad.  All in all, I give you an 'S'."

"An 'S'?"  I asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I go by a different grading system.  'S' stands for 'Stay off the road you slow bitch'."

"Asshole!" I lunged at his throat and smacked him in the head a couple of times in the head (which he said that he would sue me for).  

We got back home and it was around nine.  I didn't worry much because I had tomorrow off.  After chatting a bit with Joan's sisters I went up stairs and with the intention of brushing my teeth.  

"Don't you have any shame?" I asked as I saw his reflection in the mirror in front of the sink.  He entered the bathroom in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.  He must have not known I was in here since he looked flustered as soon as he saw me.

"I'll bet you it's nothing you haven't seen before." He scowled at me but it really couldn't hide the blushes.

"I don't recall it being any of your business…" I answered as spread the toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"You're right… It isn't any of my business." He replied, "And yet I still know…"

If my mouth wasn't full of toothpaste… Boy, did I have a fucking response.  Who the hell did he think he was?  So I asked him… Right after I spat out the foamy substance, rinsed my mouth and wiped it.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"That whole spitting thing… That was very sexy." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Fuck you." I replied, "In any case, my personal life is my own.  And you are right… It's nothing I haven't seen before… And yours is probably less impressive than what I have seen." 

I left him in the bathroom.  His loss for words is my gain; take advantage of it while it lasts.  I headed towards my room.

***

The next morning, I found myself thrusting my fists against the bathroom door because the stupid rat-assed prick decided to take a two-hour shower… Using up all the hot water.

"Squall, if you don't open this door I will shoot off your elbows and kneecaps… And then I'll throw you into a lake and watch you flop around before you go down!  Open this door _now_!"

Jojo walked past by me and stared at me awkwardly and so I had to explain, "He's been in there for two whole hours!!"

She grinned evilly and handed me a bobby pin, "Break into the room… It's really fun to see their reactions."

Jen had come to watch and I could feel my face flushing a deep red, "Oh hell no!  I can't do that!" I tried to give her the bobby pin back but she insisted.  

I looked at Jen and she looked just as giddy.  I started to pick the lock and finally heard the click.  I slowly entered the steamy bathroom… Not really sure I wanted to do this… After all… How would I feel if he did it to me?

"Yeah, see… After your shrill, annoying screams stopped, I got suspicious… So I dressed myself."

His hair was wet… He was wearing boxers… He had no shirt.  I think I nearly started drooling.  

"Haven't you heard of human privacy?" He yelled out, "I could have been naked here!"

"Yeah… See, people don't take showers that last an eternity!  Naked or not I would have kicked your freaking ass out!" I said finding my thoughts… Erm… Well, not really that I had any clean thoughts at that moment.

"I will get you back for this shit that you pulled, got that?  Be afraid, be very fucking afraid…" And he exited.

"Yeah?  Bring it on!" I called after him and followed him through the door.

"Hello ladies." He said politely to Jen and Jojo.

"Hello…" They smiled and him and when he was out of earshot they grinned at me. "So you didn't take a peek at 'la piece de resistance'?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling… "No, but now I got the bathroom!"

Closing the door and locking it… Hoping that he wouldn't strike back today… I striped down and went in for a nice… Fucking _cold_… Shower.  _I was going to kill the little bastard._

***

During the afternoon, I went back to reviewing with him.  This time, we reviewed for the biology part of his exam.  "Ok, for the eighth time… Name the three parts of the brain."

"The stupid part, the smart part and the part that's all mushy and gooey." He answered, really not paying attention.  How stupid was he anyways?

"Ok, this isn't even considered _basics_!" I snapped at him, "Your exam'll probably be five times as hard as this… So will you please concentrate?"

"Listen, you just keep dishing out questions at me expecting an answer… When you haven't taught me anything yet!"

"I'm sorry… I thought you were intelligent!  There are three parts of the brain: cerebrum, cerebellum and the medulla.  Each serve a different purpose…" I stopped as I was rudely interrupted by his snoring sounds.

"Could you make it a little more interesting please?" He asked as if it was expected of me to do so.

  
I gave him a long, cold, death glare and finally I replied, "Well, how would you go about it, Mr. Leonheart?"

"Ok, well, first I would get a pig, cut open its head and pull out its brain … then I would demonstrate."  He grinned sardonically at me.

"You are the most morbid person that I have ever met!" I yelled at him, "Can you be serious for one minute, at least!"

He shrugged, "Fine then… Go on with your boring lecture.  I'll just snooze here and…"

"Fail your exam…" I interrupted him with a clashing reminder.  

He grinned, "And then you would have to put up with me for another year."

Damn, damn… DAMN!  He was right, he was always right.  No matter what I did he bounced back… There was no way to kill him off!  Then it struck me… It's like a numbing feeling at your stomach and then it grows on you until you feel completely stupid and limp.  I didn't really care if he left or not.  Come to think of it… _I didn't want him to leave at all_.  The fact that he wasn't leaving… Didn't bother me.  

What the hell was this feeling?  '_Ah, 'tis love…_' Oh, yeah right!  Bullshit… _In love_?  With Squall Leonheart?  Not likely… The guy pissed me off so much!  How could I… No…Impossible!  Not possible… 

Just keep telling yourself that, Rinoa… Just keep telling yourself that… 

And I tried to shut out the thought at the back of my mind… 'Just keep telling yourself that, Rinoa… You might actually start to _believe_ it…'

I managed to reply, "So do you want to study or not?"

"Anything for you." He flashed me _the _grin.  The one that states that he is the all-powerful smartass.  For some strange reason, I believed that we were actually going to study.  

He flicked on the PS2 and inserted 'Grand Tourismo 3'.  Yeah, of course we were going to study.  Boy, was I a dumbass.

"Ok, you don't want to study!" I hissed at him, "I can't believe I actually agreed to this!  Why do I bother with you?" Very bad question to ask when he's wearing the smartass grin.

"You bother with me, because you love me." His smile grew wider.  I knew he was joking… But at this specific moment I knew he was right and I didn't like that very much.  

"Oh, you wish!" I snapped.  Great, now I could feel my face turning red.  Well… He was paying attention to the T.V., so there was no need to worry.  Even so, I was angry with myself… Give me a break… In _love_?

I watched him race for a while.  It'd be useless to teach him anything.  And I just didn't want to leave him there.  Leave him there alone.  And why leave him there when you can be with him _alone_?  

I watched as he swerved the '95 Supra into a ditch, "You suck ass." I commented, "You can't even keep the car on the road and if you haven't noticed… You're in last place."

"Hey, hey!" He warned, "I'm a beginner, I usually play Sly Cooper."

"Oh nice excuse.  'I could be better but I like to play dumb kiddy games which involve a stupid, ugly raccoon.'"

"Don't insult him!  I like him!  He's cool!"  He countered.  I started laughing.  

"Ok, fine!  If you think you can do any better than me then go straight ahead!  Two player race, you against me!" He tossed me the second player controller.

"Yeah, you're on!" I replied, "I'll bet you anything that I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Anything?" He asked, "How's this then; Beat me and I'll be more attentive and less of an ass when you're trying to tutor me."

"You think you can handle that?  Not being an ass, I mean." I grinned.

"Yeah, but if I win I get to kiss you." _Kiss me?_  Oh hell… "Think you can handle that?"

"I won't have to, since I'm going to beat your ass!" Bad thing to say.  Hyne, why am I such a dumbass?

Should I lose on purpose? … Hmm… That wasn't a bad idea.  But… Hell no!  I will not lose on purpose!  No really… I won't.

I picked the car and he picked his and we agreed on a racing track.  Unfortunately for me and my big mouth, he was good.  I was usually good at those games too.  But he was also… Or at least he was now.  Little bastards pick the best time to get good, don't they?

I was tailgating him the whole way though… No really, I don't suck that bad at these games.  No, really, when I used to play with my brothers I used to beat them all the time honest.  Even my dad and my mom… And Joan.  

Yeah, you want me to get to the point, don't you?  You want me to get to the fucking point then FINE!!  The point is that I fucking lost!!!  I was ready to jump off a ten story building at this point.  This was terrible… Oh so horrible!

"Ha!  Beat you!" Again… With that 'smartass' grin.  Boy, was I ready to lunge at his throat and kill him.

"Deal's off…" I stated quickly.  At this point, I didn't know what my feelings were about him and I sincerely didn't want to be in love with him… And kissing him might confirm my fears.

"Hell no!  I would have kept my end of the bargain so you have to keep yours!" 

"That's easy for you to say since you aren't the one that lost!"

"Yeah, I guess it is." He shrugged, "Well, never mind then."

For once he actually looked honest.  "Are you kidding me?" Again… Me and my big stupid mouth, "You're going to let it go, just like that?"

"I'm not a rapist… Or whatever." He answered.

"Ok, well wait." What was I doing?  I don't know.  

"What?" He looked confused and there was a sort of awkward moment where I avoided his gaze.  

_What about Jake?  What're you going to do about him?  Why do you care?_  Very torturing thoughts.  _Were you in love with Jake?_  

_I'm in love with Squall._  Do you know what love feels like?  _No I don't.  _Then how do you know you love him?  _I don't know… _ Then shut up and leave him alone!  _I can't… _

"Ok… Um …" I started off, "Just one minute."  Good job… Make him wait a minute.  Sometimes I'm just the Queen of the Stupid.  

He had gotten to a standing position from the couch and I had to grab his hand and pull him back down, this time, right next to me. 

"Rinoa, are you ok?  What are you doing?" Concern and confusion were swimming in his voice.

"I don't know, ok?" I snapped, "Don't talk right now!  Just… Shut up."

"Ok." He agreed, still really confused.

"You know, you are such a pain in the ass!" I started.  "I can't believe you sometimes, I can't believe you could just do this… You really piss me off!"

He cleared his throat and continued staring at me.  "You have… The oddest manner!  I can't believe that you…"

He interrupted me, "Ok, now you shut up.  Because… You didn't let me leave the room and so face the consequences."

……… And then he kissed me.  It was a pretty damn good kiss at that.  The thoughts that tried to infiltrate my mind were blocked out by the pure ecstasy that I felt.  Even the annoying little voice at the back of my mind was drowned out by this feeling I felt… and yeah, it did confirm my fears.  

His hands were on my waist and I had subconsciously put mine on the back of his neck.  The moment was flawless… But I needed air.  I broke off the kiss and pushed him away.  Breathing in deeply I was getting ready to yell out obscenities at him.

But something was odd with him.  He was clutching his stomach as if I had hit him good (which I hadn't… At least I didn't think I had…).

"Are you … Ok…?" I asked, trying to make eye contact.  

"Uh… Fine…" I could practically hear the pain in his voice.  What the hell was his problem?  "It's not you… It's me.  Just… Never mind, ok?  I'm going to go… ok?  Good night."  And he practically bolted out of the room.  

What the hell had that been about?  The phone next to me rang and I answered it impatiently, "Yeah, what?"

It was Jake.

Sammy: Yeah, finally.  It was about time that they'd get together, no?  Well, now that Jake has called that might momentarily not be possible.   Thank you so much to Ekika (my beta-reader) for helping me write this chapter!  I owe you my life, dude! *Wipes away a tear*  You might have noticed that I write that 'I'll bet you …'  idea a lot.  Don't ask, it's like an ongoing, stupid joke.  I'll tell you all the story one time and yes: that 'Bet thing …' will always be in my stories, sorry to bore y'all ^.~  Weelllll, review everybody!!!  See y'all next week!__

Ekika: Now we can go watch XMEN! Woohoo!!!!!!! Laters! (Sam in background: You're craaaazy!)


	11. Chapter XI

Disclaimer: Me still own nothing… Me too stupid.

Chapter XI 

Pain.  Like someone had shoved a freaking butcher knife right in my stomach.  So the problem had returned.  'Not a disease… A psychological condition.'  So the doctor had told me.  But how could you trust a doctor?  

Numbness to emotion… Oh Hyne, could you call it emotion?  Emotion?  Damn I hate that word.  Could you call what I felt for her… Emotion?  Aw, give me a break!  Emotion?  Oh yeah, right… I haven't felt emotion since third grade.  Right?

The year my mother died.  A couple weeks after the funeral, my father brought me to the doctors.  I couldn't sleep at night, couldn't do anything.  Each time he asked me what was wrong I'd just tell him that my stomach was splitting in two… Which was, after all, pretty accurate.  

"Mr. President, you're son is perfectly fine.  He's just having trouble dealing with the emotion.  Pardon me for touching on a rather sensitive subject… However, I don't think that your son has accepted the death of your late wife, Raine Loire."

I listened… Out in the hallway.  What did they think I was?  Stupid… Or malfunctioning?  I could hear everything.

"So what is it that's the matter?" There was a slight indifference in my father's voice.  I was used to it… 

"It's not a disease… It's more of a psychological condition.  The emotions that your son is feeling are making him nervous… He's afraid.  This causes physical reactions.  His stomach is producing too much hydrochloric acid and hereby giving him bad stomach cramps.  I suggest you go to see a psychiatrist."

Oh fuck you!  I felt like screaming out from the hallway.  Go see a psychiatrist?  Not likely… I knew I wasn't crazy.  So… Instead I got rid of the other part of the problem… The emotions.  The stomachaches stopped.  But now they have come back to haunt me.

Yeah, pretty dramatic sentence there but it's a pretty accurate one, too.  Emotion?  For her?  I feel emotion for her?  What kind of emotion?  Not love… Right?  'Course not love.  Why would I love her? Why would I… Right?

Right.  No use wondering.  Then again… The mind lies, the body doesn't.

***

When someone told you not to pick at a scab because it would leave a scar… Immediately, what did you start doing?  Pick at it.

And that's exactly what I started doing with my problem.  Too much thinking is insanity's ugly cousin.  Oh yeah, trust me it is.

I thought… And thought… And thought until I was ready to start screaming and pulling out my hair.  Sitting on the edge of my bed… I thought.  No, not about my father.  Not about my mother… Not about Balamb or the exams.  I didn't think about how to beat the stupid Panda King in Sly Cooper.  Nooooo… I thought about _her_.  

_Do you have any feelings for her? _Yeah… I do.  _Well, do you like her?  _Sure, I do.  _Do you love her?  _

Nope, I couldn't answer that question, I _would not_ answer that question.  Care about her?  Yeah, sure.  Love her?  That's an entirely different story.  _But what about the stomachaches?  _The fuck do I care about the stomachaches, stop shitting on me with the fucking stomachaches, the stomachaches aren't worth shit!

_Yes they are… And you know it.  _Fuck off!  

I was actually getting upset at myself.  I told you that thinking was insanity's ugly cousin.

_Do you love her?  _Leave me alone!  _Do you love her?  _I want to sleep!  _Do you love her?  _I don't even know what love feels like!  _Well now you do._

My eyes shot open.  Holy… Shit.  

***

And avoiding her was impossible.  We lived in the same house.  Big as it may be… Avoiding her was impossible and futile.  She wanted to know what was wrong with me… Why I acted the way I did.  She wanted to be positive that she had done nothing wrong, offended me maybe, and there was genuine concern in her voice and in her features.

"Are you ok?  I mean… What happened last night?" She asked at the breakfast table.  Joan's sisters weren't up yet and I had the bad luck of waking up at the same time that she did.

"Yeah, fine.  Everything's fine."  She _was_ concerned however she wouldn't push the subject.  She didn't ask if she did anything wrong… She needed no assurance of that.  Or maybe it was the uneasiness that we both felt towards what exactly _had_ happened last night.  

A mistake.  A huge mistake.  That was what had happened.  Or so I tried to convince myself.  There is no point in thinking about it… To her it was a mistake and I should feel the same way towards it.  No matter how hard I tried, I didn't.

***

"I'm… Going to go out tonight.  A party."  Why was she telling me this?  

"Ok…" I answered from the heaps of study papers on my desk in the guest bedroom.

She leaned in the doorway as if she was expecting something of me and finally she decided to speak, "This is very uncomfortable."

Great, that was one hell of a head on attack.  What was I supposed to say, "Yeah, it is." And then I made the mistake of looking into her eyes.  Now, if it needed to be, I couldn't lie… At all.

"Should we… Forget about what happened last night?"  She suggested lightly.

No!  Hell no!  Are you crazy?  This is the first thing that I've felt, but really felt, in so long!  I can't let it go!  "If that's what you want." Stupid Leonheart, stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Is that what you want?" She countered.

No, no, no, no!  Can't you see?  I'm learning to cope!  I _will_ learn to cope!  Help me… I'm so lost; help… "I don't know.  It's really up to you."

"Then… No, I don't want to forget it." A sense of relief washed over me… If gratefulness was love then yes, I was deeply in love with Rinoa Heartilly.

"Ok… Then we won't forget." I replied.

"But that still hasn't solved anything." She replied.  

  
"What is there… To solve?" Frankly, there was a lot to solve; but, not knowing how to solve them made me deny that there was anything to solve in the first place.

"Squall…" She started and then she must have reconsidered because she shrugged and said, "Forget it… Let's talk about it later.  I have to go."

"Ok… Bye." As dumb as my answers were I was fairly glad that I was able to answer at all.  

I heard the soft footsteps down the staircase, the opening and closing of the front door.  Once again, I was alone in the house.  Thinking, thinking… No!  Enough… Too much thinking.  Put thinking on hold for a while; relax a little.

I picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.  "Hello?" 

"Hey… How are you?"

"Squall!  Haven't heard from you in a while.  Made me question your existence."

"That's funny, no really… That's very funny." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well… What can I say?  How's my sparing partner?"  My hand subconsciously touched the tip of my forehead where I could feel the start of the imperfection that ran down my nose.

"He's healing… You sick, demented bastard.  He's healing." I grinned.

"Yeah?  Girls seem to find _your _work on my face very intriguing… Picked up a lot of chicks with it."

"Good for you, Seifer." I responded sarcastically. "Good for you."

He laughed, "So how are they treating you over there?"

"S'alright.  They got an indoor pool.  You tuck your pants in your socks to look proper."  It earned me a laugh from my companion, "Nah, but … whatever.  They got a dog and a maid.  Lots of valuables.  A PS2, GameCube, XBOX and some other game systems.  Satellite TV… You know, the works." I fiddled with my pen.

"Well tally hoe!"  Seifer joked, "I guess it'd beat my 4 and a half apartment with a clogged toilet, cracked ceiling and newly wed couple just living upstairs."

"Does the newly wed couple relate to the cracked ceiling?"  I asked laughing.

"Oooh trust me… You don't want to know." He replied, "But let me tell you that I know why ass-fucking is illegal."

"Aw man, you're right… I don't want to know."  I laughed.  The simplicity of it all.  Talking to Seifer.  Rivals… But still friends, if that's even possible.

"So… How's that girl?  The General's daughter.  Word has it that she's hot."

No… Not about her, not about her. "I'd rather stray from the subject." I said.

"Why?  Is she a royal pain in the ass?" He asked and I could tell that he was eating something at the other end.  Knowing him, it was probably chips.

"Yeah, she was at the beginning… Right now, she's just… Ok, you know.  I'd really like to stray from the subject."

There was silence for a second and I could practically see his smirk, "Sounds like Leonheart has a little… _Emotional_ problem."

"No, no problem.  Only slightly confused."  Half of the truth… That was all that I was going to give him.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I believe that is my line." 

***

So we talked for hours … yeah, guys have long telephone conversations too except ours don't consist of the different shades of eyeliner.  

"So, you all set for those exams?"

"Yeah, I should think so."

"Good, 'cause right after you're Commander, I'm going to be joining Balamb Garden.  Hyne, I am so sick of Esthar!  That couple is driving me crazy!"

I laughed and he continued, "No really!  I think I'm going to call police or something!"

I heard a faint beep that cast out Seifer's voice for a mid-second.  "Hang on, Seifer.  I got another line.  Be right back."

I pressed on the blinking red button, "Hello?"

"Squall?"  The voice filled with panic was identifiable as Rinoa's.

"Yeah?  What is it?  Are you ok?" Calm down you shithead … 

"Could you… Come pick me up?  Please?" I could hear a cacophony of noise in the background.  Holy shit, where was she?

"Yeah, sure…" She gave me the address and I wrote it down on some scrap piece of paper.  "I'll be there in a sec…"

"Thank you so much…"

I pressed on the other blinking light and returned to Seifer, "Man, I gotta go."

"Ok, that's cool.  Just call me some other time, alright?"

"Yeah, no problem.  Bye!" I hung up, darted to the closet and put on my jacket.  Grabbed my set of keys and got the hell out of the house.  

***

She entered the truck almost before I could spot her.  "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Jake's idea.  Please… Just drive."  It was almost as if she was begging.

"No fucking way!" I yelled, "See that guy on the lawn… He's got unusually big fucking pupils!  What are you doing here?"

"Listen, just drive!" She snapped, "I already told you it was Jake's idea!  Just get me out of here."

"Oh, and I guess Jake is here too?  Good, now I think I should go and beat his fucking ass in!"  I got out of the car but she held me back by clinging onto my jacket sleeve.

"Jake is busy right now!" She yelled back, "Just drive!"

"He's busy?  With what?" And I immediately regretted asking.

"He's busy with Jessica!  You know her, right?  The neighbor, he's busy with her!" She snapped back at me and my eyes went wide.  So that's why…

"Alright… All the more freaking reason!" I tried to tug for my freedom but she pulled me back.

"Stay in the car!" She yelled, "You really don't know what type of people are in there, do you?  Yeah, these people have switchblades in their back pockets, guns strapped to their waist with belts… They've got scars too, Squall.  Except theirs aren't from endurance training, it's from the goddamn neglected cocaine fee!  So sit your ass back in the car and drive!"

And I listened.  Without reconsideration I followed her orders blindly.  

***

There was an accident on one of the highways.  And therefore there was traffic.  Yeah, at ten o'clock at night.  I could see her looking out the window, blinking back tears.  Which really amazed me because I couldn't hold back tears.  When one fell, you knew there was going to be an entire ocean of emotion that went with it.  Emotion. That big, ugly word that means more than words can write.

"You know… Cry if you want to." I offered and surprisingly she bit back with hot anger.

"Cry?  I don't feel like crying right now!" She snapped, "Crying is the last thing on my mind!"

"Ok, don't cry.  Tell me what the fuck is the matter then!"

"I thought it should be obvious by now!" She screamed.  This conversation was going nowhere.

"Why the fuck do you care that some jackass traded you in for some two-bit whore?" I guess that was when I snapped.

"_Traded me in?_" She had this incredulous look on her face, "FUCK OFF!"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger, baby!" I snapped back at her, "Maybe she fucked better than you, maybe she didn't nag as much as you … maybe she wasn't such a goddamn pain in the ass!"

"What would you know about human relations?!" She yelled back, "In fact, what the hell do you know about me?"

I stayed silent and it helped.  Both our nerves calmed down a little bit. "Why do you hang out with him anyways?"

"Why?  Because he's the 'hottest' guy in school and word has it that I'm the best-looking girl in school." She wasn't complimenting herself but… More or less explaining the situation.

I didn't have to ask, she continued, "So to amuse the general population we have to put on a soap opera.  Which includes Jake and me.  Is it too complex for your primitive mind, Leonheart?"

"So fuck the people!  The fuck do you care about people?"

"I care because you obviously have no idea what it is to be a goddamn social outcast!  It isn't even possible to get good grades because people are setting you up, making you look like a goddamn cheater!  You get in trouble, people make fun of you."

"Oh, whoopty-freaking-doo!" I snapped.

"It doesn't matter how much of a great person you are, Squall!  Don't you get it?  You can be the most generous person in the world with an I.Q. of 195 and be living in a goddamn street alley!"

"Why, because no one likes you?"

"That's right!  They'll do everything to bring you down!" And I couldn't call her crazy… Because I knew she was right.  I had felt what it is to be a social outcast.  I knew.

"You are the most shallow person that I have ever met!" I yelled back at her nonetheless.

"Maybe, and so what do you care?  I'm a nagging, bitching, annoying, witch!  Isn't that right?"

"You're the most extraordinary person I've ever met." I corrected her and myself, "You're just not sure of where you're going."

"Squall…" She looked at me.  I was sincere… I really was.

So the traffic jam unblocked but there were no cool crashes to be seen.  Only an overweight man trying to take a swing at an old man with a cane being held back by police officers.

There was an odd silence in the car.  I guess that was my punishment for being so goddamn stupid.  Me and my big mouth.

I pulled into the driveway and it appeared that no one was home… Joan and her sisters were still out.  Which I guess was a good thing at the moment.  

We got in, turned on a couple of lights.  Locked the doors.  Not one word passed between us.  She climbed up the staircase and I trailed after her.  

I passed right by her and muttered something along the lines of 'Good night' but she grabbed my sleeve and pulled me back.  

"Wait."  She asked.  "Don't go."

"Don't go where?  I'm in the next room." 

"Don't go in the next room, stay here."

What?  In your room?  I nearly blurted out.  However, she didn't quite give me the time to say so.  She pulled me down to her height and kissed me.  Instantly I felt my stomach tearing apart gain but I ignored it for the moment and kissed back.

My hands found her hips and remained there.  Her hands were at the back of my neck… And the pain was only getting worse.  Finally I pulled away and she knew something was wrong.

  
"Are you sure you're ok?"

  
"I'm fine.  Why wouldn't I be?  I'm with you." And for some reason… The pain stopped.  And what happens from here on… Is of her's and my business only.

Sammy: Haaa!  I like the way I ended off that chapter!  There we go, no messes!  Review everybody!  Or I beat you with a stick!  Haha … no, I'm just kidding!  Well, review review review!!!!


	12. Chapter XII

Disclaimer: Me own FF8, me own FF8!  Me own FF8… It sit on shelf in bedroom, it sit on shelf right next to FF7.

Chapter XII 

****

It was funny… How Jake and Squall were so different.  The way they kissed, the way they… You know.  Another difference was that when I woke up in the early hours of the morning, Squall was still there.

At first I was kind of confused.  Not because I thought he was Jake, but because I thought he would be like Jake.  I stirred slightly and turned towards him.  His eyes shot open… He was so aware of what was happening, even he was sleeping.  I had to restrain myself from screaming.

"Hey." He said.

I smiled slightly, calming a little bit, "Hey."

"I just had this really weird dream about Smokey the Bear…" And I couldn't help but explode in laughter.  He tried to cover my mouth with his hand, "Shh…" He was trying hard not to laugh as well, "No, shh, Joan'll hear us." Now that shut me up.

"I was with Smokey the Bear and we were going out for ice cream and while they were filling up his cone with soft chocolate ice cream… the machine caught fire and you know, Smokey the Bear helps prevent fires but he just started screaming at the top of his head 'Burn, baby, BURN!' and I was so scared that I-"

I interrupted him with a fit of giggles.  It was around one in the morning and he was telling me about Smokey the Bear screaming 'Burn, baby, burn!'  I shoved my face into the pillow to stifle my giggles but to no avail.

"Why are you laughing?" I sensed the amusement in his voice, "This is far from funny; don't you get it?  This is Smokey the Bear we're talking about here.  You're not very compassionate." He started trailing butterfly kisses on my neck.

"What did you dream about?" He asked between kisses.

"You." It came out almost as a moan.

"I don't believe that for one second… But that's nice." He kissed me softly. 

"Squall…" I pushed him away a bit, "Did you hear Joan and her sisters come back in?"

"No… Why?" He asked.

"Because the door my bedroom door is wide open."

***

"Had quite a night, hmm?"  Joan smirked as a came through the kitchen door.  I had taken a shower and dressed and now I was hungry.  Well, at least it was only Joan and not her two sisters.  The interrogation would have been deadly.

This was Jo, and I had always told her everything… It wouldn't be any different now.  However, I answered her question with one of my own, "Please tell me we were done when you actually came home."

"Yes, fortunately for you." She answered, "However, leaving your door open wasn't a smart idea."

"Did Jojo and Jen happen to glance in the room?  Please say no, please say no." I was practically begging her to tell me that I had some pride and dignity left.

"No, they did not." She replied, sipping her coffee.  The phone then rang and Joan picked it up.  "Hello?"  

I glanced over at the caller ID screen and nearly shrieked in horror.  Jake Asselin.  I stuck my finger on the (what I like to cal) "hanger-upper" button.  

Joan gave me a quizzical stare, "What is the matter with you?"

"Please, just let me avoid Jake for a couple of days!  I just want to stay away from him, I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore!" I cried out.

"Oh please!" Joan pushed away my pleads, "I bet you he's done the same to you a million times.  Who hasn't been cheated on at eighteen?  Give me a break."

"I know that he's done the same to me, but I just don't want to see him again… Ok?" I looked at her helplessly, "Please, Joan…"

"Fine… But knowing him, he'll be dropping himself off here at around noon."  

"Ok, then I'm going somewhere else until tomorrow at noon, when my parents are back."

***

He was playing Sly Cooper.  Of course he was.  I sat down on the couch next to him and I felt almost cheap asking him favors upon favors, "Squall?"

"Mhmm?" He tapped buttons mindlessly.

"I need your full attention." I pushed the pause button in the middle of the controller.

"Hey…" He whined slightly but I made him look at me.

"I need another favor…" He arched an eyebrow, "Could you please… Get me out of town for a few days?  Just… Sort of… Go somewhere else, anywhere.  Just please… Out of Deling."

And yet I couldn't fool him, "Aw, can't I just beat the shit out of him?"

"Squall please.  We'll study for your exams there, if you want." I was doing a lot of begging today, wasn't I?

"Ahh fine.  I have a tiny apartment on the Dollet shores.  You wanna go there?"

***

"My dad gave it as a present for my seventeenth birthday.  It's nice… But it's useless because the council says I'm too young to live in it by myself."

We had packed out bags for one whole day and had agreed to his apartment.  

It was a nice place.  A clean kitchen, a modern living room and a small bedroom; it was nice.  The weather, however, was an entirely different story.  The skies were a grayish black and it would be only too evident that there would be a rainstorm.  A squall.

We went out on the beach and stayed for a while, talking.  "Garden is the only thing I really have to look forward to."

I felt a slight pang of hurt, "Well _excuse_ me…"

"What?  What did I say?"

"Garden is the _only _thing you look forward too?" I couldn't help the disgust in my voice.  What, were you jealous Rinoa?  Were you expecting him to look forward to your unborn children?

"Well, what?" He shrugged and wrapped his arms around me from behind, "Ok, maybe not the only thing… There are a few more important things… I guess."

"You guess?  I feel very cheap." I scowled.

He chuckled behind me and kissed me on the neck, "Aw, come on… You _know _I look forward to you tonight and for the next few years… But really, especially tonight." He whispered in my ear.

"That was a very terrible thing to say." I retorted, "Firstly, I'm not sure I want you in the same bed as me tonight.  And the next _few_ years?  Now I feel even more cheap."

He continued kissing my neck, "Firstly, I have priorities over the bed.  And… The next few years and maybe more… If _you'll_ have me.  You seem to be the one switching from guy to guy here."

"And you haven't had a steady girlfriend in… Ever!" I countered.

"Because I don't settle down with someone that I don't trust."

"So you trust me?"

"Yes.  However, not enough to lend you the keys of my car."  He grinned and I elbowed him in the abdomen.

I felt a trickle of something wet on my nose.  "It's raining… Let's go in." He got up and brushed himself off of any sand.

"No way!  We're staying here!" I smiled and held onto his hand, "A _squall_ is coming."

"Oh really?  Well, Squall," He pointed to himself, "Wants to go inside."

"Squall, a sudden violent burst of wind, usually followed by rain.  It leaves just as suddenly as it comes."  And it came.

Showers of rain poured down and you could tell that he wanted to kill me for getting him wet.  I just smiled and moved closer to him. 

"We're going to get sick!" He moaned.

"You big _squalling_ baby."

"Hence my name." He rolled his eyes, "How about your name?  Does your name have any meaning?"

I grinned.  I really didn't know if my name had any valid meaning but I responded anyways, "Unpredictability… Can you handle that?"

His shirt was completely plastered to him as if it were a second skin.  The rain kept coming, dousing us and finally it stopped as abruptly as it had started.

"We're not going back inside!" I said before he had time to make a move, "We're going to watch the stars."  It was around eight thirty PM.  

"You're kidding me."

"No… After the clouds dissipate, you see the stars so well that you can count them and sum them up."

"So we're going to get pneumonia because Miss Heartilly wants to sum up the stars?"

"Yeah… Miss Heartilly wants Mr. Leonheart to stay with her."

"Well Mr. Leonheart wants to share a bed with Miss Heartilly because Mr. Leonheart doesn't fancy the idea of sleeping on the couch."

"Miss Heartilly doesn't mind." I stuck out my tongue at him and sat back down into the wet sand.  Not such a great idea but with him… Everything felt right.

***

I woke up and felt a familiar feeling.  There was no one in the bed beside me.  Had he just left me here?  No… He couldn't have.  He wouldn't have.

I got up from the bed and pulled on some clothes, because yes, it was a necessity.  And I came out of the bedroom.  He was leaning on the couch, seemingly watching sport news.  His head snapped in my general direction.

"Hey…"  

I walked up to him and kissed him slowly.  When we broke apart he asked me, "You want anything to eat?  You hungry?"

"Yeah, a little." I replied, remaining pressed against him.

"You want me to order a pizza or something?"  At two in the morning?  It could be done but right now I just wanted him to come back to bed.

"No… Come back to bed." I whispered.  

"Ok …" He shut off the television and walked with me back to the room.  I fell asleep, cuddled up close to him.  

Sammy: Oook, this must have been the … _weirdest_ chapter yet.  I still don't know where I came up with the Smokey the Bear idea but hey!  Just to let you know, I don't own Smokey the Bear.  Anyways, this story is coming to an end (15 chapters) and so that's why I want to let everyone know!!  I'm working on another story … please consider it a future read (still SQUINOA) and so yeah … the first chapter of that story will be posted when the 15th chapter of this one is posted.  So please review!  Love y'all!  ****

Beta's Note: Dreams sum up the events of one's day… But then again… Did anyone see Smokey the Bear anywhere? Heh… No, I'm not looking for him. Anyways, there's a line in here that wasn't originally written by Sammy. I'll give you a cookie if you can find it. Cookie? *Holds the cookie high over their heads* Jump for it! Jump for it! Jump for it! … Ok, I'm done.


	13. Chapter XIII

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII … however, a friend who is planning on conquering the world promised to give the SQUARESOFT corporation to me … *giggles insanely* Soon, my pet … Soon … *pets her evil cat*

**Chapter XIII**

****

"Squall, I'll kill you if you do!" She shrieked as I held a glass full of icy cold water above her.  I hovered above the bed, smirking.

"It's 9:30 AM, sunshine… If you don't get up now I might just have to do something so sinful… Oooohh, save me from Satan!" I tipped the glass a little more and that got her moving.

"Ok, ok!" She scowled, "I'm up!" She grabbed the glass of water from my hands and poured it on my head.  I felt the icy stream flow down my neck and onto my back, "Holy Jumping Mother of…" I started but I never finished that thought… I moved onto the next one, "That's it… You're _dead_!"

"Oooh, I'm _so_ scared…" She stuck out her tongue and then darted from the bathroom, locking the door.

"Hey!" My cries of protest did not stop her and neither did my hammering on the door, "Open the door, Rin… I have the authority in this residence, open it… Now!"

I could hear the laughter from within, "Oh yeah, bite me!" And I heard the shower water go on.  Should I pick the lock?  Hmm… That was an interesting idea.

"Don't you even dare!" I heard her warning.

"Aww…" I muttered.  Then I grinned.  Fine… I would be a nice gentleman until she got out of the shower.  However… The topic of afterwards would need to be discussed.

***

"They suck!  The Timber Owls suck ass this year!" I tried arguing back but she would have none of it.  Yes… We were arguing about soccer teams.

"They do not!  They just need to get into the feel of the game!" I semi-listened as I glanced at the traffic light.  Goddamn pain in my ass… The traffic lights, not her.

"Oh … _sure_ … the feel of the game. If you ask me, they should have had the feel of the game since they started to play... Like since they played in tykes!  Admit it!  They suck!" We were listening to the game that was broadcasted through radio.  We were riding back home and were trying to make it back before noon.  

She played with the dial, changing the wave reception to a music channel, "Forget it."

"Hah!  You just don't want the proof that they do suck!" I pointed out, "You don't want to hear them lose to the Dollet Dragoons!"

"Squall, shut up." She said in irritation and I smirked, "And wipe that look off your face."

"Sure… Princess." I bit my lower lip and averted her eyes.  However, I did hear the low deadly growl and the muttered curses under her breath.

***

It was about 11:30 AM when we got back to the house and Joan's sisters were packing up.  I asked them why they were leaving so soon and it turned out that they were maids too… And they had to get back to their respective employers.  

A family of maids.  Okey-dokey.  I won't bother asking.  It was an awkward good-bye, I'll tell you that.  Well… For me anyways.  I hardly knew them.

In any case, when they were gone, Rinoa and I went back to studying.  

"Ok… Peaceful, sea-bound, fishermen's town."

"Fisherman's Horizon." Yes, I had finally decided to cooperate.  

"Independent of Galbadia."

"Dollet."

"Many resistance fraction."

"Timber."

"Let's drop Geography."

"Let's!" I said enthusiastically… I hated geography.

"Squall…"

"What?" She didn't answer.  She just kind of looked at me.  I repeated my question, "What?"

"What're you going to do once you get to Balamb?" She tilted her head slightly.  I noticed she did this a lot when she was asking a question.

"Be commander of Balamb Garden." The answer seemed obvious enough.

"Well, duh… But… I mean… What else?" She was really beginning to confuse me.

"Uh… I'm going to… Live there and breath… And eat… And… All the things I regularly do." I offered but she seemed disappointed at my answer. "Why?  What do you mean?"

"Ok, it's nothing.  Let's keep going."

***

"I'm going to fail!" She wailed, snapping the physics textbook shut.  I had resolved to playing Sly Cooper again.  

Mike walked in then, "You always fail; why is this time so different?"

"You!" She said venomously, "You're back?"

"Yeah, I am." He informed and sat right between us, "You're still at the Panda King?"

"I can't seem to beat the fat-assed sonofabitch." Then remembered my manners and shut my mouth.

"Just keep moving… That way his attacks won't hit you." He instructed.  

"You won?" Rinoa asked him.  He didn't answer.  She asked again, "Did you win or did you lose?" Still no answer.

This time I asked him, "Mike?  Did you win or lose?"

"Who gives a fuck?" He snapped and ran out of the room.

"I don't think it all went down well." Rinoa observe.  "Maybe I should go…"

"Study." I smiled at her, "I'll go see what's wrong.  Women wouldn't understand."

"Oh… Sure." She looked at me skeptically.  I bent down, made sure no one was looking (that was the vital part) and kissed her quickly before leaving the room.

***

"What's up?" I asked, and really, I was concerned.

"We lost… Because of me." The kid's eyes became suddenly really shiny and I knew by the repeated blinking motion that he was going to start crying on me.  And he did.

"Hey… Come on.  Mike, soccer is a team effort.  The team doesn't lose because of one person."

"Yeah they do…" Tears streamed down his face, "And they lost because of me."

"Aw, come on.  How did they lose?"

"I'm just a crappy soccer player!" More tears.

"Well… Maybe soccer isn't your thing."  Here I was, commander of Balamb Garden, comforting a kid because he'd just lost a soccer game.  Look what you've done to me, Rinoa!

Deep down, I knew I did care about the kid.  And I cared about Stu.  And I cared about Rinoa more.  And it felt good.  "No one is good at everything.  You can take up another sport that you'd be better at.  Like… Basketball."

He sniffled a bit more and then asked, "Do you think I'd be good at basketball?"

"Well, I don't know.  You have to try to know." I stated, "Here, I saw the basketball net in the garage.  We'll go set it up and give it a few shots.  You want to?"

He nodded slightly, "Stu can come too?"

"Yeah, 'course." I replied. "Come on." 

***

"Yeah, it's coming along." I watched him as he took another shot and got it in, "See?  Not that hard.  Just practice and you can get it from three meters away at any angle."  I lay down on the front lawn watching him.

Stu watched as well and then suddenly, "I'm thirsty."

"Ok, hang on.  I'll get us a couple of cans of coke."  I went into the house, opened the fridge, got out three cans and went back outside.  Only to walk in on a scene that made me lose my mind.

"Hey spaz, where the hell's your sister?"  Jack Ass was back.  He shoved Mike and grabbed the basketball.  "Oh what?  You thought you could actually be good at something?"  He threw the basket ball right at Mike's face and the aim was good.  The kid's nose started bleeding like hell, I'll tell you that.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  Yeah, that's the point where I felt like jamming a fire poker up his ass.

"Oh lookie here… It's the commander guy.  Listen… Why don't you mind your own fucking-" That's when my fist went down and cracked his nose.  And then my left fist found a cozy spot between his rib cage.  I heard a crack there too.

He fell to the floor looking pathetic.  Wait, what am I saying?  He _is_ pathetic!  That's when Mike came with a can of coke, shook it and opened it right in his face.  Which was quite funny, "There you go, asshole!"

Suddenly, Mike's triumphant face turned to horror, "Oh no…"

"What?  What's the matter?" Asked Stu, very amused by all this 'Beating-Up-Jake' action.  

"Jessica's outside, she saw what happened.  She thinks I'm a wuss… She'll think I'm weak.  What am I going to do?" Then in dawned on me.  Mike had a crush… On the sleazy little neighbor girl.  

I pulled him on the porch and said, "Wait here."  Then I went up to her.

"Wow, you sure gave him a beating…" She smiled at me.  I recognized the smile.  It was the smile whores use when trying to get business.

"Listen lady, go back into your little million dollar home and get yourself a life.  Maybe you won't be so bent on ruining other people's."

She looked at me, her mouth gaped slightly.  I went back to Mike, ignoring her completely. "Listen kid, stay away from girls like that.  Ok?" I looked to him, making sure if he was listening.  To be absolutely positive, I took him by the shoulders, "Hear that?  Stay away from girls like that.  Go for girls like your sister.  They nag at you, they bitch and they always have something to complain about… But they're worth it in the long end.  Because when they tell you that they love you, then you know they won't be dancing on your grave when you die.  Are you listening?"

"Yeah… I'm… I'm listening." He nodded, his nose still bleeding like crazy.  Jake had slithered away somewhere and I couldn't really care less about him.

"Good, let's go inside to clean you up."

Things weren't as simple.  "Omigosh!  What happened to you?" Julia screamed out as Mikey came into the entrance hall.

"Holy hell!  Mikey, what did you do?" Caraway gasped and Rinoa, who had just come down the stairs, only stared.

"I… Took a shot at the net… And the ball hit me back in the face."  I just stared at him, disbelievingly.

"Stu?" Julia wasn't going to believe that, right off the bat.

"Yeah, it bounced off the headboard… And landed on his nose." He confirmed.  What was wrong with these kids?

"Squall?" Now Caraway was asking for my version.

Mike looked at me with a certain helplessness in his eyes and I was practically forced to say, "Yeah … that's what happened."

"Alright!  Let me get you some ice and towels!"  Both Julia and Caraway rushed out of the room with Joan and Rinoa.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered to him.

"Because… Rinoa loves Jake, I think.  And I don't want to hurt her.  I don't like it when my sister's sad.  I might… Be mean to her sometimes… But I love her.  Really… I do.  And I just want her to be happy."

Rinoa… Loved Jake?  Did she really?

***

"Tell me what really went on." It was an order, not a question.  She had trapped me in the 'game room'.  

"Listen, Rinoa…"

"It was Jake.  Right?"  Bingo.

"Yeah…" There was an odd silence.

"Hyne…" She whispered, "I'm going to owe him more than an apology."

"Do you love him?"

"Mikey?  Of course, he's my brother." She avoided my eyes and looked out of a window.

"No.  Do you love Jake?" I made my question as forward as possible.  I guess I had succeeded.

"I thought I did… For a while."

"Thought you did?"

"I didn't really know what it felt like to _be in love_." She replied.  My spirits slightly lifted.

"And now?" I asked.

"And now?" She repeated.  "Things change, I guess.  Now I know… What it feels like.  I suppose."

"You suppose." I went closer to her and we stood barely inches apart.

"As in… I'm kind of afraid.  But I think it'll be ok.  Because… I feel safe with him, the one I'm in love with.  And… Comfortable.  But nervous.  Because I don't know how he feels."

How was I to be positive that it was me that she was talking about?  She continued so I didn't have to fill in the silence. "I guess that I should ask him."

"Sounds good."  Oh hell… Did I just say that.

She turned around slightly and looked at me, "Ok… I love you, do you love me?"

"That was blunt." I commented.

"It was honest."  A slight pause and then, "Respond to me the same way that I asked the question.  Honestly."

She was asking me to recite the words… Those three little words that were so hard on me.  The ones that made me go crazy at times.  _Honestly_.

"Rinoa…" I looked at her.  

Her words ran in my head, '_Nervous… Afraid…' Isn't that the exact way you feel right now?  '__Safe… Comfortable…' Isn't that the exact way you felt when you held her?_

"I love you." The words were calm, softly spoken.  Contrary to the emotions that stirred up inside.  I could practically feel my stomach ripping apart again.

You could tell it wasn't really the answer she was expecting from my mouth and I guess that's why I decided to close the momentary gap of silence by kissing her.  

That's when Julia walked in.

  
Sammy-Chan: HAAAAAAHHH!!  They're in deep SHIT now!  'When the shit hits the fan.'  Ok, I'm calm, it's all good…… heee!  Review, review, review!  Thank you everybody!  Please don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter XIV

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 … however, I DO own popcorn … mmm … popcorn … *shovels popcorn into her mouth*

Chapter XIV 

****

Before I actually describe my mother's reaction, I would just like to make a little reference to chapter four and the whole mail incident.  Yes, the one where Jake walked in while Squall was touching the lower portion of my back.  I specified that I didn't want another of those uncomfortable situations to take place again and then I said 'Then again, my prayers are never answered.'  Well here's the proof.  So pity me.

Now back to my mother.  You know that wild-eyed look people tend to get when an elephant taser charged with twenty volts gets shoved up their anus?  Picture it in your mind… Scary isn't it?  Now try picturing that look on your mother's face… And that's enough to send you to therapy for the rest of your life.

There was an awkward silence… To which I could practically hear Squall's mind gears clicking into place.  He was planning out his next moves; 'Ok, first I escape from this household, get on a cargo ship, change my name to Smokey Bear, and work minimum wage at the liposuction factory down in Timber… And I could maybe avoid the nuclear fission gun that Caraway would be pointing at my temple.' I found out later that I was right.

"Uhh… Yes, that's right!  Towels to clean Mikey up… I'll bet you they are right down this hallway!  Where I put them…" Even though my mother said this, she did not make a move to retreat her poking head through the doorway. "Yes…"

Another awkward silence.  Ok, not completely silent, I had to clear my throat at some point.  Now _my _mind gears started to click.  Had she been listening to the conversation?  I didn't really have time to analyze the facts because she spoke again, "Right… The towels… Down the hall… Uh…"

"Here, I'll go get them!" Squall's voice was cracking and I think he was just about ready to die.

"Oh, no you won't!" My mother and I actually said something in unison.  This seemed to really freak him out because he retreated to his initial position like a wounded dog.

And then… The inevitable happened.  My father walked in, "What's the problem?  Julia, where are those towels?" He sounded slightly exasperated.

"Down the hall." My mother replied.  Now, I think everyone knows the fucking towels are down the fucking hall and if they don't, they must be pretty slow… The people who are reading this… Not the towels.

Yes, I was slightly cracking at this point.  And then my father decided to make his little investigation, "What is going on?"

None of us spoke.  Which was a good thing… But at the same time a terrible thing since my dad lost patience, "Why are you all looking like someone shoved a twenty-volt elephant taser up your goddamn asses?"

Now the fact that he said that was scary for three reasons.  One, because I didn't know I could even begin to resemble the wild-eyed look my mother had on her face.  Two, because I was too afraid to look at Squall and my imagination was beginning to run on what he would look like with a twenty-volt elephant taser up his ass.  And the third reason as to why this was scary was that my father and I were actually beginning to think alike.  Which was _not _a good thing, by any means.

"I'll bet you that was a rhetorical question." I heard the words slipping off my tongue and could not do jackshit to stop them.  Now I would just like to point out the irony, before I forget.  I had felt like the happiest person on earth exactly three minutes ago when he had told me he loved me.  Now I not only felt like the stupidest, but I also felt like an idiot that's stuck in waist deep shit.  That isn't a good, happy feeling.

"Stop being an idiot!" He snapped at me.  Ok, dad… I'll try.  I'll sincerely try.

So I thought of the most obvious way of doing this.  For an idiot that is, and I was an idiot, after all.  "Hi dad, mom… This is Squall.  He's been living with us for just about a year now… And…" I couldn't really think of a way to end the sentence.  So, being an idiot, I found the most idiotic way to end it, "And… We've been going out for three whole days." This isn't comic relief and anyone laughing at this moment will die a horrible, horrible death.

Oh yeah, now who looked as if a forty-volt elephant taser had been shoved up _his _ass, dearest father?  Funny thing, he was the first to speak, "Ah… Uh…" Ok, spoken in caveman language however, spoken nonetheless.

"Hello… Pleased to meet you?" There was a slight questioning tone in Squall's voice and this made him a bigger idiot than me.  Which was a good thing, since it would flatter my ego once in a while.

My mother looked as if she was about to burst into uncontrollable, maniacal laughter.  She patted my father's back (who still looked very much under shock) and looked back towards us, "Pleased to meet you, will you be staying for supper?"

***

That 'I've-just-had-an-elephant-taser-impale-my-ass' look stayed with my father throughout supper and I sincerely hoped that it would go away soon because it was really ugly.  At the end of supper it had become really unbearable.

"Ok, dad.  Get over it!" I snapped.  Squall sat uncomfortably at his regular spot, eating slowly.

"I'm trying to, honey, I really am!" Not angry, annoyed.  That was visible in the least, "It's just that… It's just that…" He motioned towards Squall and then me and then finally… "Holy shit, I don't believe this!"

Mikey and Stu must have thought good ol' dad was going off his rocker and by Hyne he kind of was.  Of course, something unexpected always has to happen at times like this.  No, my father did not take Squall in his arms and welcome him to the family; neither did he hold up a gun to his head.  Selphie and Quistis, however, walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey… Sorry to barge in at supper." Selphie excused herself.

"We were just worried that Rinoa might have… Died." Quistis explained, "It's not common for someone to disappear just like that."

I could have died.  No really.  If I had fit in the microwave, I would have set the time, pressed 'Start' and jumped in.  My father caught on of course, "Wait a minute… Disappeared?  When?  She was home all week."

There was this little awkward silence and Quistis made it worse by opening her stupid mouth, "Oops… Did I just say something I wasn't supposed to say?"

"Where did you go?" He roared, "Squall!" 

"We'll talk about it later!  Selphie, Quistis, why don't you fucking knock or ring the doorbell once in a while?" I yelled.

"We've been doing this since fifth grade…" Selphie tried.

"I don't give!" I snapped and shoved them out of the kitchen.  Anything to avoid my father at this point.  As much as I loved Squall, he'd have to defend himself right now.

***

"What was that all about?" Quistis scowled, once safely in my room.

"You idiot! You stupid idiot!" I snapped.

"Can I please know why I'm such an idiot?" She hissed back.

"Because you had to open your big mouth!  He didn't know I had gone somewhere else, neither would he have allowed me if I asked!  Not for the reasons I would have had given him!"

"Oh… Yeah, we came to talk to you about that.  We heard about your break up with Jake… Um… Actually… Everyone… Pretty much knows." Selphie spoke softly, "Sorry… About the whole Jessica thing."

"It doesn't matter." I scowled.

"I… Also broke up with Brian.  She was also amongst my reasoning." Quistis said coolly.  "Speaking of which… You think Squall's offer still stands?"

My blood froze.  What was I supposed to reply to that?  Again, I had those evil thoughts that involved a steak fork and Quistis' eyes and the burning feeling that I was about to spit something along the lines of 'Back off, bitch.'

"You can't date Squall!" I nearly shrieked but I did manage to keep my voice low.

Quistis looked at me, confused, "Why not?"

  
"Because… Because… Because!"

"He asked me… Remember?  The time where he was soaking wet!" Yes, I remember!  But he hadn't been serious, had he?

"Yeah, but you just can't!" I retorted.

"Why the hell not?" She persisted.

"Because… Because…" And how was I supposed to finish that sentence?  'Because I'm already in love with him.'  Oh yeah, right… That would work.  Of course it would… I would only have to remove all pointy and dangerous things from her reach.

Squall then appeared in the doorway, "Rinoa, why did you just leave me there?" I could tell that my father had been, overall, displeased with today's news.

"Squall!  Just the person I wanted to see."  No! She wouldn't!  "I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" And she just did… That little bitch!

It was as if he noticed her there for the very first time.  His eyes darted to me and I shrugged.  "I can't." Obviously he didn't have a knack for rejecting people.  

And unfortunately, Quistis wasn't rejected so easily, "Why not?"

"Well… Because… Uh …" He was still thinking this one out and that wasn't a good thing, "Because, I've got a girlfriend." That just made me feel so loved, and all warm and fuzzy inside.

"But… Just a while ago you asked me out…" Quistis isn't the type to let off the hunt easily.  This was a very bad thing at the moment because one: Squall was _my _boyfriend.  Two… I'm not quite sure but I think I'm PMS-ing.  I'd have to check the calendar sometime soon.

Yes, I'm very possessive and I'm a bitch (especially when it comes to 'that-time-of-the-month') but she was, after all, flirting with the first guy I've actually loved.

"Yes… And a very short while ago… I got a girlfriend." Ok, it was clear that he could _not_ reject anyone for beans.

"Well… Who?" Quistis scowled, "No, wait a minute.  Rinoa disappeared… Caraway didn't know.  When he found out, he yelled out 'Squall'.  Squall has a car; Squall can drive Rinoa everywhere.  Rinoa and Squall got caught.  Rinoa disappears without Caraway's knowledge… Blame falls on Squall.  Oh my fucking GOD!"

She was smarter than I thought.  That wasn't a good thing.  I usually play on people's stupidities for my gain.  Just my luck, Quistis decides to buy herself logic.  I could see a tiny smile tugging at the corners of Selphie's mouth so I shot her a glare that clearly stated, 'Nothing of this is funny!'

"I can't believe it!  Why didn't you tell me?" Yes, Quistis does like to be aware of the latest gossip and rumors.  In fact, I think she feeds on them.

"Um… Gee whiz, I don't know… It might have something to do with the fact that it would probably be on the six o'clock news if I had!" Ok, I was being brutally honest, and so what?  There's a first time for everything.

"Oh yeah?  Well you know what?  I may have a big mouth, but your emotional attachment is non-existent!" And as if it was necessary, she added, "And that's even _worse_!"

"Hey, you know I love you." I offered.  Then I realized the impact of those words.  Squall's eyes were popping out of his head. "In a platonic way." I added, more for his convenience than for hers.

Days passed by, needless to say, Quistis didn't care about me dating Squall.  She found it rather… _Cute. _I won't go into details.  Anyways, my dad eventually did wear off the elephant taser look, which was a good thing.  My mother and Joan were quite enthralled by the relationship… Using the same word Quistis had… _Cute_.  I could not see what was so 'cute' about my relationship with Squall… Neither could he for that matter.  My brothers, however, didn't know a thing about it.  That didn't last for long.

It all started one day while Squall was playing that stupid Raccoon game.  I went over to the games room to study.  Ok… Not exactly study.  That's not what we ended up doing anyways.

"What are you guys doing?!" I guess he was more of a moron than we were.  Well, I don't know Mikey, what are we doing?  His tongue was in my mouth a second ago and my hand is making its way up his shirt, what does it look like we're doing?

Well, besides every other little detail that went wrong, people were generally very accepting towards our relationship, which was a good thing.  The bad thing however, was when my grand-ma found out and she mistakenly thought that we were approaching a wedding day.  Which was a very, very bad thing.  After we got that out of her head… Things seemed a little brighter and eventually, Squall had to take the Balamb exams.  I had helped him with all I could… And I mean _all _I could.  But I didn't want him to leave… I wanted him to pass the exam and 'make his dream come true' but I didn't want him to leave me… But I wanted him to be happy… And see?  My thought just went round and round again.

He came back from his exam at around 9:30 PM. He had a straight day of exams that would decide what he would be doing for the rest of his life and so I guess he'd be very tired.  He came in my room and interrupted me in the middle of my calculus homework.

"I got the results right after the test." He said.

My eyes went wide, "And?  What are the results?"

He said it softly, but I could still hear him.  "I'm moving out tomorrow."

Sammy: Ok, this wasn't really supposed to be a cliffhanger but people still want to know what happen between Squall and Rinoa … right?  Right!  So review, be nice, and tell me what you think!  I like reviews, and I will post up the next chapter … maybe next week … and maybe not.  Because at the end of next week EXAMS'll be starting and I think I might DIE if I try to fit it all in the schedule.  However I will try my best.  Don't forget that my beta has to have time to edit!  So please review and I hope you enjoyed it!  People don't seem to know how EASIER it is to write in Rinoa's POV … I'm a GIRL so I wouldn't really know what goes on in Squall's mind.  Anyways, REVIEW!


	15. Chapter XV

Disclaimer: Woo, the last disclaimer for Summing Up The Stars and I still own … NOTHING!

Chapter XV 

****

****

****

****

And so that's how my story goes.  I had to leave her; she was cool with that.  Wait, now I'm making it sound mellow-dramatic.  We weren't going to 'leave each other';we were just going to leave each other… If that makes any sense.

I had passed my exams, I was accepted as the rightful commander to Balamb Garden and as much as I enjoyed living with this family, which wasn't what I anticipated, I wasn't going to let the opportunity of my life blow past me.  I had finally achieved what I had aimed for and that was that.  I was leaving.

Stu and Mikey were mostly concerned with the questions 'will you come visit? Can _we_ go visit?'  The answer was an obvious 'yes' to both questions.  Joan and Julia's main concern was if I was going to eat the right amounts of food from each food group.  Frankly, I didn't even know what those food groups were but I promised them that I would eat well.  Caraway… Didn't voice his exact opinion however; I could tell his main concern was that I was about to invite his daughter to my place for a sleepover.  He was, nonetheless, nice enough to shake my hand and congratulate me.

Rinoa's main concern was my main concern.  Between me directing a military academy and her trying to complete her studies… Would we actually keep the relationship up?  I was afraid that the magnetism was pulling up an answer that I didn't want.  

Another main concern of mine was that I would never be able to finish the stupid Sly Cooper game and that bothered me.  I was kind of wondering what would happen at the end… Would the Inspector Carmelita Fox arrest good ol' Sly? Or would they do the typical romance thing and get married and crossbreed to come up with Focoons (combination of raccoons and fox)?

Ok, I'll admit, I would miss _her _a hell of a lot more than the game.  

It was quite a busy morning.  Every one was rushing around madly all because of me.  I must admit I did feel loved.  And surprisingly… Very surprisingly… Rinoa and me had a moment to ourselves.  

"You'll call me?" Her eyes narrow on mine, "You better…"

"You have a very low opinion of me, don't you?" I smirked, "Yes, I will call you.  And my phone number contains the same amount of digits as yours so it's just as easy for you to call me." I pointed out.

"Oh, smart observation." A smile from her at last. "However, you still owe me for the exams."

"Right, and you still owe me for a lot of things." I reminded her.  She wore this pouting look on her face.  Suddenly, I began to worry about a lot of things.  For example… What kind of hell would she have to face at school?  "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, sure… Why wouldn't I be?  A few long-distance calls, two-hour car trip… It'll all be good." She gave me a sardonic grin and her words swelled with sarcasm.

"That's not what I meant.  With Jake… That's what I meant." 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be ok?  I've got a handy Swiss Army Knife." Again, the sarcasm.

"Rinoa…" I warned and she rolled her eyes.

"Squall, push comes to shove, I'll kick him in the crotch.  I'm not going to switch schools because of him or Jessica for that matter.  I just don't see what you're worried about."

"Fine." I said, frowning, "And for the long-distance calls and two hour car trips… I must remind you that Dawson College… Is in Dollet."

She smiled, "Yes, I realized.  The 30 minute ferry ride is less appealing."

"Do you find a fault in everything?" I looked at her exasperated.

"Yup.  Everything except you.  That's why I'm willing to take the ferry every Friday and spend the week-end with you." She kissed me quickly, "In any case, you should start packing more efficiently." She motioned to my nearly empty suitcase.

Two hours later I had said my good-byes to the whole family.  And that's the way things were.

***

(Now Rinoa POV)

And so that's how my story goes.  Between casual two-hour conversations every two days and occasional trips to Balamb everything worked out.  Exams were approaching, so was graduation, so was prom.  

Jake went on being his usual asshole.  Except this time with his nose covered in a mini cast.  He did eventually push me to the limit one day.  He came up to me in the cafeteria and sat right in front of me.

"How's the commander guy?  Haven't seen him in the longest time.  Apparently you and him are going steady.  So you know the meaning of steady now?  It surprises me…" And at that time the whole school was looking at us and Quistis was about to tell him to shut up but he just kept going, "I've never been much for commitment, but you've beaten me at every back-stabbing game.  How about your brothers?  Mikey?  How is he?  Has he started jacking off while watching Barney?"

I guess that's when I decided to grab him by the hair on the top of his head and slam his face down into his plate of macaroni and cheese.  He emerged and I knew that I had broken his healing nose again.  Surprisingly, I didn't get in trouble.  I didn't, for obvious reasons, mention the event to Squall… Ever.

"Anyways, so as I was saying.  I want to go to prom." I was kind of trying to convince him to go with me.

"_Why_ would you want to go to _prom_?" His voice contained a tone of disdain.

"Because… It's prom!  Didn't you go to your prom?" I asked.  I wanted him to come with me… At all costs.

"I went to a Estharian military academy.  The closest thing we ever got to a prom was a good kick in the ass when high school was finished."

I couldn't help laughing, "Well here's you're chance to go through the magical feeling… Come to _my _prom."

"Wouldn't want to embarrass Jake, would we?" 

"Aww… You're a boring old hermit, Mr. Leonheart."

"Mmhmm… Is Miss Heartilly still missing her sanity and still likes to watch the stars after standing out in the pouring rain?"

"Ha ha ha… Very funny, why do you ask?" I rolled my eyes, though he couldn't really see.

"Because forecast tonight indicates heavy showers.  I'll meet you in Dollet if you want.  We'll… Sum up the stars together again." There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

My heart fluttered slightly, "I think that would be a great idea." It was Saturday.

"Good, I'll meet you there at 6 P.M." There was a concluding tone in his voice.  "See you."

"Bye"

"Oh and Rinoa… No matter how many stars there are, they can't be more important than you are to me.  You realize I love you and can't live without you… Right?"

I felt my knees kind of weaken, "I… I love you too." And I replaced the phone on its cradle, still fairly shaken.

Two hours later, I was on my way to see him and I didn't know it then, but I was also on my way to spending the rest of my life with him.  And that's the way things were.

Sammy: WAAAHAA!! *In tears* I've done it!  My third Squinoa!  Oh goodness GOD!  I'm so HAPPY!  I'm DONE!  I sincerely hope you liked this fic; it was very difficult to write, trust me on THAT one.  I really hope some of you will read my next fic!  

Summary: Squall Leonheart is a trained killer. His work: brilliant and efficient. Who would have guessed that he had a wife and kids? Who would have guessed his wife was once his partner? Who would have guessed that the very same people who trained them want them dead? (Squinoa)

So I hope you're interested.  You will be alerted when the first chapter comes out, if you read it or not, that's entirely your choice.  Anyways, please review and thank you all for being such amazing readers!


End file.
